It Started With A Challenge
by animelover910
Summary: Usui has always loved Misaki, But what if suddenly that all changed? What if Misaki doesn't remember him anymore? Will Usui go on with his life or try to make Misaki remember? Now rated M. No 9 year old should be reading this. It contains sexual content.
1. The Challenge

**(I do not own Wa Maid Sama and if I knew who did, I would tell you!)**

My POV

It was just another simple day, Usui teasing Misaki, Usui getting kissed by her... I guess that's what they call a "simple" day. Usui was looking for Misaki, for they were at school today, and he wanted to see her again, before he went to his next class. He claims that she has been "avoiding" him, so he left the rooftop to go see where she was.

Usui's POV

I walked around, hoping to find my little maid-girlfriend. _Where are you, my little maid? _He thought to himself. _Oh, she's probably in the student concil room. I'm surprised I didn't think of that sooner._ Usui thought to himself, again. He continued walking until he made it to the student council room, ignoring all the girls that were winking and flirting with him. He knocked on the door and slid it open, hoping to find Misaki. He did find her, but she was sleeping on the desk, mumbling something to herself. "What was that?" I asked her softly, but greedily. She mumbled something under her breath, but this time I heard what she said. _"Please, Usui." _She was dreaming about me! Not like it's a first, but then again... I have never heard Misaki sleep talk before... Well, I shouldn't wake her from her naughty dreams, but then I need to punish her for avoiding me earlier today.

_**FlashBack**_

Usui POV

_Where is she? ... Oh there you are! _I walked up to Misaki, and kissed her on the back of her head. "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled. "I miss Misa-chan." I said, lamely. "THAT IS A HORRIBLE REASON! Now I have to get to class, you should go too." She quickly scurried away, as if something was chasing her. Why was she in such a rush, we still had 20 minutes until the bell rings...

Misaki POV

_Oh, I have to get to the student council room, we are having a meeting. I hope I'm not late,_ I prayed quietly to myself.I walked in the room, and looked around. There was only a couple of kids here, so I guess I'm not late. I waited a couple more mintures and all the other student council members entered the room. We had our meeing, and as usual, I dismissed everyone and I was left to do all the signing of the papers. It got boring pretty quick, so I decied to lay my head down awhile, but I unexpectedly went to sleep.

_**End Of FlashBack**_

Usui POV

I shook her gently, wanting to know what that dream was about. She didn't wake up, and all I heard was _"Oh, Usui, please, don't stop."_ Ok. Now I really want to know what that dream was about. I shook her harder, and she finally woke up. She looked up at me. "How long was I out for?" She asked innocently. "I don't know, but what I do know is that Misa-chan dreams about me." I said happily. "WHA- NO! I WOULD NEVER DREAM ABOUT SUCH A PERVERTED OUTER SPA-" She was cut off by me leaning close to her lips, and I whispered something that only me and her could hear. "But you did, Misaki. Don't deny it. I heard you loud and clear." By now I knew she was blushing, and was about to protest, so I made my move. I leaned in closer to her, and out lips touched. It was unexpected to her, so she gasped, allowing me to slip my tounge in her mouth. She moaned, and that was what shocked me the most.

Misaki POV

We continued to kiss for about a couple more minutes, when I couldn't breathe anymore. We had been making out for about 5 minutes, but it seemed like forever. I looked around the room, trying to look away from the certain _blonde perverted alien. _"Don't look away." He demanded softly. It made shivers rise up my spine, and I turned further away. He grasped my chin, forcing me to look at him in the eyes. "Had a nice rest, my little maid?" "I slept fine. Thanks for asking... Pervert." "How am I perverted? You're the one that was dreaming about me." My eyes widened, and I blushed, hard. _How does he know? _I thought to myself. "Because, Misa-chan, you sleep talk." My eyes widened to the maximum, and I felt like running away from Usui, and hiding. I wanted to disappear, but thought it was better if I responded the only way I could. "STOP READING MY MIND!" I yelled. He looked at me, and chuckled. _I must be blushing, _I thought. I pushed him away, and I must have caught him off guard, because it seemed just a little too easy. I wanted to run to the roof, and clear my thoughts. _Then why don't you? _I thought. I had enough of this crap anyways. He was still a little wide-eyed from when I pushed him away earlier. He stared into my eyes, and it was creeping me out, so I decided to make a run for it. I accidentally stepped on Usui's foot as I ran, but I knew I couldn't look back at him now, he might just do what happened just now again. I don't want that. I need to be able to focus during school!

Usui POV

I still want to know what and why she was dreaming about me. Well, I am her boyfriend after all. I decied to make my way to the roof to clear my head a little. I was gonna punish Misaki for stepping on my foot like that, but that'll be later. I raced towards the top of the stairs, and at the roof, I saw a familiar face. The raven-haired girl didn't seem to notice me, so I crept up on her. When I was about a centimeter away from her ear, I whispered, "Boo."

**Ok guys, how was my first chapter? Please reveiw! It encourages me to continue writing! Even if it is negative, people can learn from mistakes! I don't mind you giving me ideas, either. I may even include some of them in my story if you don't mind! If I end up using your idea, I will call a SHOUTOUT to you. Thank you!**

**-animelover910**


	2. Up On The Roof

**(NOW I KNOW WHO THE OWNER IS THANKS TO: **_**LegitAnimeVortex **_ **GO CHECK OUT HER/HIS PROFILE AND STORIES! IT'S HIRO FUJIWARA)**

Misaki POV__

"Boo." A voice came from behind me, and it made me jump out of my skin. I turned around to see an all too familiar person. Usui. "Why can't you _NOT _follow me?" I asked, clearly irritated. "I didn't follow you, I just... came to my hang out spot. Usui looked at his watch, then back at me. "We still have 13 minutes until class." He said, calmly. "Do me a favor." He said. I looked at him, unsure what this "favor" could be. "Sure, but what is it?" "Yea! Misa-chan said yes! I want to challenge you to a little contest. Before you deny, I shall explain what this is for." He looked into my eyes, and said in a whisper, "It's punishment from when you stepped on my foot." He grabbed my shoulders, and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. "W-What is t-the challenge a-about?" **(Ha, I realized that I made two emo faces. W-W and t-t)** I studdered in my words, imediately regreting it. "What the challenge is," He pasued and licked my neck, making me moan slightly. Dang it, Usui. You will pay for that. He smiled against my skin, and looked back up at me. "-is, whoever does better on the finals, is the winner, and the winner gets to make the looser do something for them." "Is it a deal?" He held his hand out for me to shake. I was still debating weither or not to choose.

Usui POV

I held my hand out to her, knowing that I would win. I bribed my teacher to give me 3 extra questions on the test, which would give me 101% instead of 100%. It was a perfect plan, and I knew that Misaki would stay up late each night of this week and study. Sometimes I just knew my Misaki too well. I woke from my trance, when I felt a warm hand grab mine and shake it. She agreed. Now for the last part of my plan... Nah, I'll deal with that later. "What do we do now?" asked Misaki. "This."

I leaned in to kiss her, but tricked her as I licked her neck, up and down, side to side. I continued licking for about 2 seconds, when I heard her moan as I passed over her sweet spot. I continued licking her neck, but I lingered around in that area. She moaned more, and I started to be hardcore when I nipped slightly at he sweet spot. It left a bite mark on her neck and I bit down harder. I heard a small whimmper, but they turned into moans as I eased the pain by licking the spot I bit. I heard a small gasp escape from her lips. I licked her neck and moved upwards toward her ear, and I stopped to say to her, "Do you mind telling me about what your dream was about?" I said, catching my breath.

"I-I.. Um.." I heard her trying to catch her breath. "Fi-i-ne. I'll tell y-you." She studdered. "I was dreaming about... You and..." She started to blush, and she turned crimson red. She looked away for a second, but I pulled her back towards me, forcing her to look at me. I licked her neck, and a moan, along with what she was dreaming about, came out of her mouth. "I was dreaming about you and me... you know..." My eyes widened. "_Doing...it."_ She lookedup at me as she said it, and I was blushing, hard. I felt so turned on when she said it. That's when my brain came up with the perfect responce.

I started to lick her neck again, but my eye caught my watch. 7 minutes. I had 7 minutes to make her do what I wanted her to do. Time to get to work. "Yes or no, Misaki?" Misaki looked confussed, but she answered me. "I-I guess so... But what is it for?" "You'll see, Misaki." I responded. "You'll see."

-**So, How was chapter 2? I thought it was good. Anyways, yes yes yes! It IS A SURPRISE TO MISAKI AND YOU GUYS AS WELL! You'll just have to wait for Chapter three, which will be coming out in a couple of hours! ... ok fine, i'll give you a hint. something to do with a certain area of misaki's body... (that sounds perverted because it IS!) CHAPTER 3 IS DEDICATED TO ALL THE PERVS READING THIS (technicly, im a perv because i wrote it :( ...)**

**-animelover910**


	3. Back To The Roof

**(MAID SAMA! IS OWNED BY Hiro Fujiwara... Hey guys, whats up? I'm good... Ok, dont kill me! Your probably thinking, Oh Why would i kill you? ... Well you guys might get mad unless ur awesome... in which no one will get mad! but still, im sorry, ill post something at the very end... then you will know what im talking about... :( ...)**

My POV **(It's been a while.)**

Usui and Misaki were on the roof still, and Usui had a surprise to give Misaki. Misaki didn't seem to worry about it too much, until she relized what Usui ment by "surprise". **(OMW! HERE IT COMES! XD... THIS IS 1 OF THE RATED M PARTS LOL)**

Usui POV **(I know.. too much Usui POV!)**

I licked her neck and continued to, but I accidentaly licked the side of her... well.. there is no way to eplain what I did without sounding like a pervert. I liked the side of her... breast. **(OMW HE ACCUALLY SAID IT!) **I know, I know! It was an accident... but it turned me on, so much! I was about to apoligise to Misaki, but she just moaned in pleasure the whole time. So, guess what I did? Like the idiot I am... I had more... "accidents". Misaki kept moaning, and when I stopped to give her my surprise, she said 4 words that I can never forget. "I love you, Takumi." She said my first name! It made me so happy inside, so I kissed her on the lips, and licked her bottom lips to ask for permission. She opened her mouth slightly, and I knew she accepted. After about 30 seconds of making out, she pulled away, due to lack of breath.

I was about to give my surprise to her, when out of nowhere, the bell rang, and we were running to get to class ontime.

_**Day Of Finnals**_

Misaki POV

Today is the day. I know I can ace it! I studied real hard and must have tested myself at lease 50 times in a row each night! I know I can beat Usui!

_**LunchBreak **_**(This is when the scores get released...OMW I'M SOOOOO EXCITED!)**

Misaki POV

"Ayuzawa." I heard my voice being said from behind me. It must have been Usui. I turned around to see him standing closely behind me. "Would you back off?" He stepped away a little. "Better." I said. He looked down at me with his puppy dog face. "Do you wanna see the results, Misa-chan?" he said, in a childish tone. "That's what I was just planning on doing just now." I said. I was determined to win, I couldn't let that pervert ask me to do something for him! For all I know, I might have to shower with him! Just the thought of it made me shiver. I looked up and continued down the hall. Usui was staying close behind. He was acting kind of strange lately, like he was keeping a from me. Or maybe it was just my imagination.

We continued to walk down the hallway, when I saw a huge crowd of people in front of me, crowding a wall. I was Usui step in front of me, and he stomped his foot loud enough for everyone to hear. It was imeadietly queit, and they all cleared a path for him. I walked behind him, and checked the board.

_**Finnal Scores:**_

_**1. Usui Takumi 101%**_

_**2. Ayuzawa Misaki 100%**_

_**3.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~99%**_

_**4.~~~~~~~~~~~98%**_

_**5.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~97%**_

I stared at the board, horrified by what I saw. I started to get angry, so I stomped off away from the crowd. I felt a hand on my shoulder. "Usui." I said, clearly annoyed. "HOW THE HELL DO YOU GET 101%?" He started chuckling softly, but then he started laughing harder, until he realized that I wasn't. I stared at the ground, regretting the day that I went up to the roof- The roof. I could clear my mind without Usui there. All I had to do, was to lock the door that lead up to the roof. I mean, I have the key! Why didn't I think of this before? "Misaki, I'm sorry, but you have to now do something for me." He touched my arm and I guess I was at my breaking point. My arm tensed as I yelled, "DON'T TOUCH ME!" His eyes widened, and I started to run as fast as I could from him. I had the key around my neck, I always carried the keys around with me on a keychain that wrapped around my neck. I got to the door, opened it, and walked inside.

I turned around, closed the door, and locked it. I didn't want this to happen. I wanted him to do something for me. I was going to ask him to stop teasing me for the rest of the week. Oh, gosh. Man, I am screwed. All this was processing thorugh my brain as I walked up the stairs. I had about an hour to relax, until lunch was over. I was standing by the edge of the roof. A cold breeze blew past my face, which helped me forget what just happened.

**Usui POV**

Misaki locked the door that lead to the roof. I wanted to talk to her... But then again...

_**Mini FlashBack**_

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

_**FlashBack End**_

That tone she used. I've never heard it. It sounded like mostly anger, with a hint of hate. I never wanted to hear that tone ever again. I need to go talk to her. I need a way up. Otherwise, I called her mom for no reason.

_**Phone Call**_

"Hello?"

"Hi, this is Usui. I want to ask you something... If you're not too busy."

"Oh, hello Usui. What is it that you want?"

I crossed my fingers, hoping she would say yes.

"Can.. Misaki stay with me at my apartment for a while?"

There was silence on the other end. I knew I shouldn't have asked.

"Finnally! I've been waiting for this moment for a long time! Oooooh! I'll get her bags ready."

"Really? Thank you so much! Just, don't tell Misaki, we were kind of having a-"

"Ok Usui! I understand! Have a nice day!"

"Bye."

"Bye!"

_**Phone Call End**_

Maybe I can climb my way up... Yeah! That'll work! I can either climb on the building itself, or hop from tree to tree. Hmm. The building climbing seems a little to inconspicuous. Ok. Trees it is! I started to climb the tree to start, then I started hopping from one, to another, until I got to the roof. **(For the people who didn't watch the anime *which I really recomend watching*, the buildings in their school aren't THAT high up.) **I reached the top of the building, and I saw Misaki on the other side of the roof, crying. It broke my heart that I caused those tears. I stepped closer to her, and I think she heard. She turned around, and I saw red around her eyes, and it made me sad, and felt like hugging her, but I knew it wasn't the time. If she was mad at me, it was my fault. I'm the one who created that stupid challenge!

I was about to apologise, when Misaki beat me to it. "I'm sorry I ran off like that. I just, couldn't control my temper." Before she could say another word, I got closer to her, and gaver her a kiss on the lips. It wasn't one of those long, make-out kisses. No, it was just a regular kiss. I pulled away, and asked her, "Why are you sorry? I'm the one who made up the stupid challenge. I'm sorry, Ayuzawa." "No, I was being immature. But there is one thing I want to know. What do you want me to do for you?" She asked. I knew that was coming, and I knew I had to tell her, but how? How do I say, 'You are going to live with me for a couple of days'?

-**FIND OUT NEXT CHAPTER HOW USUI WILL TELL HER, AND HOW THEIR FIRST DAY LIVING WITH EACH OTHER TURNS OUT! Hey guys! I want to give a SHOUT OUT to **_**Truelove777**_ **for being my VERY FIRST reviewer! *clap clap clap clap* You really encourage me to keep writing, because when people review, it makes me feel that people are accually reading it! Once again I want to thank **_**Truelove777**_** for being amazing!**

**-Usui: Misaki, where are we?**

**Misaki: We are at the author's house to congrad her for getting her 1st ever reviewer!**

**Usui: Oh yeah.**

**Me: Wait... Whoa Whoa Whoa... USUI, MISAKI, WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING AT MY HOUSE?**

**Misaki, Usui: We are here to congrad you on getting your first reviewer!**

**Me: Thanks So Much!**

**Me:*lets them in and shuts door* Ok, what do you guys wanna do?**

***knock on door***

**Me: I wonder who that is?**

**Truelove777: HI!**

**Me: OMW! It's you! Holy Cow!**

**Me:*lets Truelove777 in***

**Truelove777: OMG! I am such a big fan of you guys! *hugs Usui and Misaki***

**Me: Forever Alone!**

**Truelove777, Usui, Misaki: But you still have us! You're not alone!**

**Me: True. XD**

**All: PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-wow, to me this chapter seemed pretty long... and tell me, how did u like the skit thing? i thought it was good...**

**anyways review, and 3 u guys**

**-animelover910**


	4. Author's Note

**Hey guys, I relized that all those paragraghs were... short and sorry for all the people who know if it was good or not. BUT NOT TO WORRY. i am planning on making this more... misaki like. XD tell me if you did like it before though... THANKS GUYS!**

**-animelover910 **


	5. His Command

**Hey guys! Sorry I didn't update in a while. I got my computer taken away, and I had stupid school crap to take care of. :P Whatevs, right? Anyways, I want to thank everyone for their opinions, and I want to thank you for your support! It really keeps me going. Oh yeah, and IM REALLY BAD AT SPELLING! DONT JUDGE ME. Once again, THANK YOU! LUV U GUYS. BYEZZZZ!**

**-animelover910**

**PS. Hiro Fujiwara owns Maid Sama! i don't. don't be a hater. i'm not using caps... im lazy**

Usui POV

"Misaki," I said, staring into her eyes."What?" She asked. "You are... well, due to the bet we made, I want you to... stay with me at my apartment." Her eyes widened, and I quickly added, "I'm sorry, but I'm really bad at expressing things... Oh yeah, I called your mom and she thought it was a great idea!" I shouldn't have said that. She turned around, not looking at me. She stared off into the distance, like she was spacing out. "Misaki, I-" I was cut off by her voice saying, "My mom betrayed me!" I laughed at what she said, and she soon join in too. "So, when does this sta-" "Today." I said, knowing she would hate me for making her do this. I heard a long sigh, and she turned around to face me. She stared into my eyes, and I stared back. "Today is Friday. Which means that I have to be with you for the weekend." She said, softly. "Accually, I was thinking that you could stay with me the whole Spring Break." Three weeks, thats how long. Our Spring Break was three weeks long. That means she has to live with me for three weeks. I was overjoyed at the feeling, but Misaki just stared at me, her demon aura stronger than ever. "Don't look at me like that, or I might have to punish you." She immetiately stopped staring, and looked away, blushing. "So Misaki doesn't want to get punished. Thats too bad."

I stared to walk towards her, and she stared to back away. She stopped, and I caught up with her. I started to lean in to kiss her, but I was apparently to slow for her, becuase she yanked on my tie to pull me closer. I'm glad that she wanted to kiss me, and that she made a move. It shocked me at first, so my mouth opened up, and her tounge slipped into my mouth.

Misaki POV

We were still making out, when I relized something. I pulled away, unexpectedly. "Why did you pull away, Misa-chan?" Shivers went up and down my spine as he rubbed right in between my shoulder blades. My big mouth of mine opened to say "WOULD YOU QUIT THAT?" But it was really relaxing me, so I don't know why I asked him to stop. He stopped, and said, "What's wrong, Misa-chan?" I must have looked troubled to him. "Nothing. I just relized something, though." "And that is?" We are going to be graduating soon, and that means no more school..." "So we'll have more time together." Usui grinned. Before I could respond, the bell rang, and we both ran to class.

_**In The Classroom**_

I couldn't stop thinking about Usui. "Misaki, Misaki, please focus on the lesson." I heard my teacher say. I snapped back to reality, and everyone was staring at me. "Misaki, could you please translate this passage to english?" She asked. "The boy wanted to be friends with her." I said. "Good. Now, everyone, have a nice day, and have a good Spring Break." The bell rang, and I walked out of my classroom, staring at the ground. Ugh. I had to go to Usui's apartment after school. I had to get my stuff I needed like clothes. I guess we would stop by my house and grab all the things I needed. I walked to the front gates of our school, and Usui was waiting for me there. He was holding bags. I walked up to him and asked, "Is that- "Your suff that you need for Spring Break? In that case yes." I just starred at him. This was going to be a long three weeks.

_**At Usui's Apartment**_

Usui POV

I opened my door to my apartment room. I went went upstairs into the guest room, and set down Misaki's stuff. I walked back downstairs, and Misaki was staring at me with caution. "What's with that look, Misa-chan?" I asked. She looked away blushing and mumbled something under her breath. "Why did I agree to this?" I chuckled a little at what she said, then sat down on the couch. I motioned for Misaki to come sit down next to me, and she did. "What do you want to do now?" She asked. I wanted to just chillax a little bit, but I had a better idea. I smirked, not telling her what I wanted to do. She relized what I was thinking, and said, "YOU PERVERTED OUTER-SPACE ALIEN!" My smirk grew on my face, and she asked, "What on earth goes through your mind?" "If you really want to know, it envolves me, you, and-" "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR THE REST OF IT!" I chuckled to myself, and Misaki stood up and sat in the spinny chair next to my desk. My face turned into a sad one, and I stood up, walking towards her. Her expression showed that she was a little uncertain about what I was going to do. Before she could do anything, I spinned her chair several times, knowing that it would make her dizzy.

"STOP USUI! I DON'T FEEL VERY GOOD!" She yelled as I spun her in the chair. The chair eventually stopped, but Misaki was still very dizzy. "WHAT THE HELL USUI? GOSH. I WAS ABOUT TO BARF!" "But you didn't." I stated. she got up from the chair, looking drunk. She walked over to the couch, and held onto the leather as if she was going to fall over. I pushed her onto the couch. I had the advantage, because Misaki couldn't seem to be able to gain her balance. I was on top of her, and she seemed too tired and dizzy to defend herself.

Now was my chance. I waited a couple of minutes in the same postition, and she finally seemed like she wasn't dizzy anymore. It seems as if she finally relized that I was on top of her. "USUI, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING? GET OFF ME!" "No can do, Prez." I still had it in my pocket from earlier today. I pulled it out of my back pocket, and stared into her eyes. It wasn't something big I wanted to give her, just a little gift from me to her. "Ayuzawa." She looked into my eyes, and blushed. "I want to give you something. Please, don't ever take it off. You have to promise. Not unless it is an emergency or something serious, don't take it off." She looked at me like I was over reacting over some stupid present. This was an important present though.

"I promise." She said. I was relifed that she promised. I got closer to her face, and kissed her cheek. I pulled out the gift from behind me. It was in a box. **(No, he is not proposing to her! *not yet at least*)** I told Misaki to close her eyes. She hesitated, but did. I opened the box, and put the necklace around her neck.

"You can open your eyes now." Her eyes blinked open, and she looked down at the necklace. It was a heart-shaped lockette, and she opened it up. Inside, was the picture that I took with Misaki at Maid Cafe. **(You know, the picture that he jumped off the roof to get. What episode was that?... I think it was like, episode 6.)** She looked at the other side of the lockette, and then she read what it said on the inside.

_I love you forever, Don't ever forget that._

_I love you too much, so don't leave me._

_I wish that we can be together forever._

_Because I love you, Misaki._

_-Usui_

Misaki POV

I stared at him for a while, and he stared back. He stared to lean in to kiss me, and just before our lips touched, he whispered, "I love you, Misaki." Then he leaned in more, and our lips touched. It kind of was an akward kiss, because we were still in this postion. **(Usui is basicly on top of her like the other student council guy was. *Episode 8* Except that his knee wasn't rubbing her crotch. In fact, his knee wasn't between those legs at all.)** He didn't drag out the kiss, which I was thankful for, becuase I wanted to get my revenge for spinning me in that chair.

He pulled away from the kiss, and stared at me. He was looking into my eyes, when I rolled over onto the floor, pinning him underneath me. His eyes widened, and I smirked. He looked away, with a light shade of red on his face. Score 1 for me, Score 0 for Usui, I thought to myself. I made a small fist pump into the air, and Usui smiled. "In that case," He rolled over planting himself on top of me. I tried to move, but he was too strong for me to push off.

I decided to give up, and to just to wait until he got up. I gave up, and just as I loosened my arms, he took one hand, and pinned them above my head. I knew I shouldn't have stopped fighting. I looked up at him, and he smiled. He leaned in to kiss me, but stopped centimeters away from his mouth. "Nice try, Ayuzawa." My heart beat faster, and I knew he could hear it. I blushed, and looked away. He got up, leaving me on the floor. I looked up at him, and he said, "About what I said earlier, it envolves you, me, and a bed."

**What do you guys think? I thought it was exceptionally good. OH! DID U LIKE THAT PART AT THE END, WHAT USUI SAID? LOL. I loved that part the best. ANWAYS! I just started a new anime called Amnesia. (NO NOT THE VIDEO GAME!) It's really good. You can watch it english subbed on YouTube. I'm listening to the theme song as I type right now. OOOH. Theme song is ending, catch ya later!**

**-animelover910 (no wonder my username is animelover910)**


	6. A 'Casual' Summer Day

**HEY GUYS. WHATS UP. ive been.. ok i guess. whats wrong? well, 3 words. ULTRA FREAKING KEY. well if you arent familiar with the program, lets just say it helps you learn how to type, except that the lady's voice that READS EVERYTHING TO YOU, is a robots and it just bothers the heck out of me when she says "passed" like pass-AID... y am i so mad about it? well, I FREAKING GOT THE STUPID CLASS THAT WAS CALLED "KEYBOARDING" BUT ACCUALLY ITS TYPING, NOT FREAKING PIANO, AND IT MAKES YOU TYPE LEGITLY. COME ON. DOESNT EVERYONE LIKE TO PECK ON THE KEYS? i didnt want it, but yeah. but u know, thats just life sometims. ... oh yeah. SORRY THAT I COULDNT UPLOAD FOR SUCH A LONG TIME AND SORRY THAT YOU HAVE TO LISTEN TO MY RANTS EVEN THOUGH NONE OF YOU ACCUALLY READ THIS. (thanks to those who do) soo yeah. HOPE U LIKE THIS CHAPTER. ps. I STILL CANT SPELL!**

**-a mad animelover910**

Misaki POV

"Me, you and a bed." His words passed through my mind, over and over again. I blushed immediately at his words, and felt self-conscience. I looked at him, and he looked back at me. A smirk appeared on his face, and he walked away, towards the kitchen. I got up and I suddenly felt light-headed. I though that it was just from the spinny chair, but when I touched my forehead, it was burning. I felt... tired, and that's when I started to fall down. Everything went black.

Usui POV

I walked in the kitchen, and started to think what Misaki would like to have for dinner. When I walked out of the kitchen to ask her, I saw that she was falling. I ran across the room, and caught her just in time. She seemed unconsience, so I layed her down on the couch and felt her forehead. It was hot. She had a fever. I walked into the kitchen, and grabbed a towel. I wet it with cold water, and placed it on her forehead. I wandered off into the kitchen, deciding to make something special for her. I was going to make _Hiyashi Chuka_ and a chocolate cake. **(Hiyashi Chuka are popular cold noodles in Japan topped with a variety of different toppings. You can add different dressings to it like soy sause or sesame flavored creamy dressing. Personally, I didn't know a thing about this, so I looked it up.)** She was going to love this meal.

Misaki POV

I woke up, on a couch. I wasn't in my house, but this place seemed oddly familiar. There was a damp towel on my forehead. I looked around, noticing a blanket spread on top of me. I got up, holding the damp towel to my forehead. I looked around, noticing more detail of this building. "Misaki, you're awake." I turned around, looking at the person who spoke to me. He was tall, blonde, and very familiar. Then it hit me. "Usui." I muttered under my breath. I was at Usui's apartment because of some stupid be he made with me. I had to be here for three weeks. God help me.

Usui POV

I looked at Misaki, and smiled. She looked at me, then down at the ground. I heard her say something under her breath. "Usui." She looked back at me dully. I stared back, but after a while, I took her hand and dragged her towads the kitchen. She sat down in a chair as I went and got the food. She thanked for her food, and grabbed her chop sticks. She was about to start eating, when I took her chop sticks out of her hands, and insisted on feeding her. She was too hungry, so she gave up trying to get her chop sticks back. She was blushing every time I put the chop sticks in her mouth. I finished feeding her, so I cleaned up the dishes. Misaki walked over to the couch, and sat down. She was looking out the window. I finished washing the dishes and walked over to her. I looked at her as she got up and walked closer to the window. I followed her eye sight, and she was looking at a little girl walking home with her mom and dad on either side. They were holding hands and swinging the girl back and fourth in between them. I placed my hands on Misaki's waist from behind. She didn't flinch, so I started to make little circles with my thumb on her waist. She turned around and looked into my eyes. "I noticed that you like little kids." I said. "Point out the obvious." She replied. "Misaki. Do you want kids when you are married?" "I don't know. Maybe. ... I guess so. Yeah, having kids would be nice, so you're not lonley when your spouce isn't home." There was a little pause, and I added, "Would you like to have _my _kids?" She looked up at me and yelled, "NO! EVEN IF WE DO GET MARRIED, THEY WOULDN'T BE _YOUR_ KIDS. THEY WOULD BE... _our_ kids..." She blushed when she said our, and she walked away from the window. "So, you want kids. I can give you some right now." I said. She stopped walking, and yelled, "PERVERT!" Then she walked away to the guest room upstairs. This was going to be a long Spring Break for her.

**HOW WAS THAT? I know, it was short. I wanted to finish this one chapter because I have a GREAT IDEA thanks to myself. yeah... LOOK FORWARD TO THE NEXT CHAPTER. HERE'S A SNEEK PEAK:**

_4 Days Later:_

I walked down the street, felling the cold breeze on my face. I can't wait. Revenge was too sweet. I walked up to the receptionist and asked. She told me. "Thank you ma'am." I walked up to the door, and knocked. A woman anwsered, and I wondered who that was. Then I remembered. That was his girlfriend. The one he only loved. The one I was going to take from him. She was the reason why I was here. She stood there in shock, as I said, "Hello Misaki Ayuzawa. It's a pleasure to see you again."


	7. Hello, Brother

**OMW! I haven't updated in like 2 WEEKS! IMMMMM SOOO SORRY. To make it up for u peeps, im gonna write 2 chapters today. maybe even 4 or 3 if i can finish my homework. yes. HOMEWORK SUCKS. you see, i just started algebra in math, and now we have like 50 problems a night! its soo stupid yet easy to me. it just takes forever since we have to "show our work"... alright i hope you enjoy this chapter or 4. yeah. thanks for reading. ps that sneek peak changed the story a lot, didnt it?**

_**4 Days Later...**_

Misaki POV

I paced around the apartment angrily. That baka Usui. He was chasing me around the apartment saying "Misaki and Usui, sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G. First comes love, then comes marrige, then comes the baby in the baby carriage." "SHUT UP!" I kept saying time and time again, but it was no use. I was starting to sweat a little from running away from him. "Why can't I just sit down and watch TV!?" "TV is over rated." "AHHH!" I tripped over a sock on the ground, and I started to fall. I was getting ready to brace myself against the ground, when I relized I didn't need to because Usui was going to catch me in 3... 2... 1... He grabbed both of my arms. 'Uh oh.' I thought. 'This is a bad possition for me.. I'm basicly trapped. I can't run away now.' He lowered me onto the ground slowly, and turned me around. 'Oh crap' I thought, as I bit my lower lip. He got on top of me, and he leaned in closer to my face. I turned away from him, blushing. He pinned my hands above my head with one hand. I decied that I should just give in. I felt my muscles relax, and I feel a warm hand against my head. He moved my head so I was staring into his eyes.

Usui POV **(I just relized... why am I saying Usui POV instead of Takumi POV? I'm using Misaki POV, not Ayuzawa POV... whatever..)**

I stared in her eyes for a while, when the time on my watch caught my eye. 8:04 AM. I leaned in closer to Misaki, and kissed her on the lips. I got up off of her and walked into the kitchen. 'Time to make breakfast!' I thought.

_**One Hour Later**_

We just finished breakfast, and I decided to shower. "Want to sh-" "Don't even THINK about it." she said. I just smiled and walked into the bathroom. I finished showering in about 5 minutes, and I walked down the hall to my room to get dressed.

~Unknown POV~

I walked down the street, felling the cold breeze on my face. I can't wait. Revenge was too sweet. I walked up to the receptionist and asked. She told me. "Thank you ma'am." I walked up to the door, and knocked. A woman anwsered, and I wondered who that was. Then I remembered. That was his girlfriend. The one he only loved. The one I was going to take from him. She was the reason why I was here. She stood there in shock, as I said, "Hello Misaki Ayuzawa. It's a pleasure to see you again."

"I thought that I could swing by and talk to little Takumi about something. It's surprising to see you hear. Is little Takumi hurt?" I asked Misaki. She seemed to swallow a couple times before she anwsered. "No. He isn't hurt. Can I ask why you are here?" I smiled and said, "Man buisness." I snapped my finger, and he appeared. "Misaki, I can hear you talking. Who's at the door?" Before she could anwser, I nodded my head, signaling him to continue. He walked up to Misaki, hesitated a couple of seconds, then he did it. He accually did it. At the right time too. Just as Takumi walked out of the hallway. Takumi was shocked at first, but then that shock slowly turned into anger as he relized who was standing behind the man making out with his girlfriend. "Hello, brother." I said.

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA I'm evil. yes yes yes yes I KNOW! it was short! but the cliffhanger was amazing! i bet a couple of you are thinking, 'GREAT. ANOTHER cliff hanger? last time you made one, you didn't update until 2 weeks! I wonder how long this one will take.' I'M SORRY GUYS. I JUST HAD TO MUCH SCHOOL STUFF TO DEAL WITH. i promise i'll try and update as soon as possible!**

**-animelover910**


	8. An Accident

**HELLO! It's been a while. A long while. IM SO SO SO SO SO SORRY! I haven't updated for a long time! I had finals and crap at school. But the good thing is is that IM WRITING AGAIN! Oh, and guess what? *Chicken Butt* I finshed ULTRA KEY! FINAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLY! UGH. I hate it. But it's over now so... screw it! alight. hope ya enjoy this as much as i might..**

**-animelover910**

Usui POV

Misaki finally came out if the shower so I decided to go talk to her after she got dressed. I walked up to her from behind and grabbed her waist. "Are you okay?" I said. "Yeah... I just feel... dirty inside." "Do you want me to help you clean yourself up?" "Like how?" "Like this." I spun her around and started to kiss her passionately on the lips. After a minute or two, I asked, "Do you feel better?" "Yeah, a lot better." I smiled and kissed her lips again. I pulled away and started to walk towards the cabinet to get a towel. I heard her walk away, and I started to wonder what Gerard meant by revenge. I walked into the bathroom, and took a quick shower.

I walked to my room so I could get dressed. When I walked inside, I saw Misaki sitting on the bed. I stared at her, and she looked up and blushed. Hard. She blinked a few times and looked away, as if she was embarrassed about something. Then I remembered. I was only wearing a towel around my waist and one around my neck. I felt my face heat up a little when she looked back up at me. I scratched the side of my head in embarrassment. "Um... Well this is awkward. Can I ask you why you are even in my room?" She blushed harder when I asked her that. "I... Um... W-was in here be-because of l-last... n-night." I blushed the most I ever had when she mentioned last night. **(Those of you wondering what they mean by last night, Ima bout to tell ya. *You did not skip chapters BTW) **

Flashback

I lay down in my bed, smiling. I'm glad that Misaki was here with me. I heard it start to rain outside. I loved the rain as a kid. I used to always run around in it. I got up from my bed, and headed downstairs to the windows. I looked outside, watching the soft drizzle turn into a heavy rain. I heard shuffling from behind me, so I turned around to see Misaki standing there. I heard a loud roll of thunder, then a whimper. I looked at Misaki, who was starting to clutch the pillow in her hands harder with every roll of thunder, until she finally popped and started to cry. I walked up to her and wrapped my arms around her protectively. We stood there a while, waiting for the rain to be done. It didn't stop so I suggested, "Why don't you come sleep with me in my bed, if that'll make you feel better?" She nodded her head against my chest. I picked her up bridal style, and she didn't fidget or tell me to put her down. I mentally smiled. We arrived in my room, and I realized that Misaki was still wearing her jacket, so I moved her pillow away from her, and unzipped he jacket. I took it off her and then threw it on my computer desk chair. I placed her pillow on my bed, and she layed down on it. I then layed down next to her. I heard another roll of thunder, along with a whimper. I pulled the sheets over us, and wrapped my arms around her, and whispered in her ear, " I love you." She closed her eyes, and fell asleep in my arms. Soon enough, sleep over came me, and I was in dreamland.

End

"I came in here to get my jacket..." Her words trailed off. "Oh. Um... Ok." I remember feeling the warmth raidiating off of her. I bit my lip as she silently walked out of my room with her jacket. As she walked out, she brushed past me, making me feel turned on. I but my lip, holding back the erge.I shut the door behind me, and got dressed quickly.

Misaki POV

That was just too awkward. What if he came out naked!? Wait. No. Usui wouldn't do that. He's smart enough to know that I would be very uncomfortable with that. I ran to my room, and shut the door behind me. Then I layed face down on my bed. I was a little tired to I decided to take a short nap. I flipped open my phone and set an alarm to wake me up in 30 minutes.

Usui POV

I was dressed now, and was still a little embarressed about what happened earlier. I shook my head as I walked downstairs to the kitchen. I looked inside the fridge and saw that I had very little food left. I decided to head out to the store. I quickly wrote up a note for Misaki if she came out of her room before I came back, which was very likely to happen. I placed it on the dinning table, I opened the door, and left. I walked towards the store in scilence. I started to wonder, once more about what Gerard ment my revenge. I just couldn't wrap my fingers around it just yet. I stopped in my tracks, and stared up at the store sign. I sighed to myself, then entered the building in front of me.

Misaki POV **(This part is SUPER IMPORTANT! DO NOT SKIP!)**

_*Beep Beep* _I woke to the sound of my phone alarm going off. I turned it off, and stood up. I walked towards the door, and opened it. I made my way towards the dinning room. I saw a note on the table that read:

_"Went out to the store to buy food. Be back in a couple minutes. I left at 11:26 by the way. I don't know when you're going to come out of your room... Sorry about earlier. That was awkward. I love you. -Usui T."_

I put the note back down and looked around the house. I glanced across the room to look at the clock that was on the wall. 11:43. Usui had been gone for 17 minutes. **(MENTAL MATH FTW!) **I walked around the house, seeing that it was starting to get dirty. I started to pick up things, like some clothes, cups, and socks. **(Like the sock she slipped on... HAHAHA)** I cleaned up the kitchen, living room, and dinning room in a matter of 13 minutes. I made my ways upstairs and towards the bathroom. I walked in, unaware that there was spilled water on the floor. I slipped on it of course, and I fell towards the ground. It felt like slow motion, until I felt my head hit the tile floor. Then everything went black.

Usui POV

I was about to open the door to my apartment, when I heard a loud thud. I realized that it came from inside my apartment, so I rushed inside. I looked around the apartment, and yelled, "MISAKI! I'M HOME!" No awnser. I rushed throughout the downstairs, opening every door.

No one was there.

I ran upstairs, and saw that the bathroom light was on. I ran towards it, to see my Misaki laying on the ground unconscious. I started to shake her, to try and wake her up, but she didn't stir. I shook her one more time screaming, "MISAKI! PLEASE WAKE UP! I need you..." The last part was in a whisper. I started to cry, which for me was unheard of. I heard a slight groan, and I looked to see Misaki opening her eyes. My hopes started to raise up, and I asked, "What happened?" I looked at her eyes, unable to read them. The next words she said made my heart sink. _**"Who are you?"**_

**...ima terrible person. the last time i promised that if i leaft a cliffhanger, i would update the next day... but i didnt but that was mostly because i got my laptop taken away from me... im not gonna make a promiss I cant keep this time, but then again i has no school tomorrow. I think I'll update. Oh. and to those of you who didnt see that last part coming, then... im sorry. I might just start writing the next chapter today accually... yeah. i think i will. after that we'll have 15 chapters to go!**

**ps. to those of you who are disturbed that i am not upset about the ending... well i saw it coming. thats all im gonna say.**

**pps. i lied. that is not all im gonna say. i would like to give you a major hint of what the ending will be like. lets just say that... **_**I'm a sucker when it comes to happy endings.**_** That should say enough for now. BYE!**

**-animelover910**

***Edited In***

**I'm so sorry it took so long to update! I will FOR SURE be udating tomorrow! :D Have a nice morning/evening/night! Oh One more thing! I want to add in a character that will be in this story in the future. This is what I need about the character. I will be accepting either a boy and a girl. You can give me both if you like.**

_**Example: **_

_Gender: Male_

_Name: Chris Handson_

_Looks: Brown hair, blue eyes, 5'8, wears jeans and T-shirt on a regular basis._

_Age: 17_

_Breif Summary Of Life: Chris Handson is a 17 year old boy, who just moved in town. He goes to Seika High and lives alone._

_Presonality: (Choose one sterotype and describe it) *Bully* *Nerd* *Bad Kid* *Loner* *Shy* *Other (Make Your Own)*_

**That would be great if some of you participated! I would really love to use you guy's characters! Don't be dissapointed if you're characters don't win. Alright. I hope that you guys participate!**

***IMPORTANT* I know this is kinda cheesy, but you need to have/make an account if you want to participate, because if you don't I won't be able to get back to you and tell you if you need to fix anything or if I want to use you're character. I know. That part is stupid, but whatevs. It's just how this website works.**

**Alrighty. BYE GUYS! XD**

**-animelover910**


	9. Staying At A Hospital?

**Hellooooooo! This chapter will be posted a little late, but hey! At least I kept my promise. Kind of. Sorry this was two or three (or however long this took to update) days late! I got a really nasty cold and I felt like crap yesterday. Stupid asthma. Anyways, I just wanted to say something.**

**TTYL**

**LOL i have never said ttyl for a long time... accually never even said that in my life... wow.**

**-animelover910**

My POV**(IT HAS BEEN WAY TO FREAKIN LONG!)**

Usui was pacing around in the waiting room, unable to calm his nerves. He couldn't stop thinkning about what Misaki had said to him before he took her to the hospital. _**"Who are you?" **_He frowned, and continued walking around the room for a couple of minutes. The doctor finally came through the doors.

"Would you like to me to tell you the good news, or the bad news?" "Good news?" He asked, unsure of what he would hear.

"The good news is that the concussion she got isn't serious. It's fixable, and it won't threaten her life." Usui let out a sigh that he didn't know he was holding. "The bad news is that she lost her all her memories." He sighed, and the doctor just shook his head and said, "Follow me." Usui looked at him uncertainly, but followed him anyways. The doctor stopped at a door with a sign reading:

Room D-5

Usui turned to the doctor and asked, "Is this her room?" "Yes. Of course it is." Usui's hand shook as he reached for the handle to the door. He quickly opened the door, and a pair of amber eyes shot immediately at him.

Misaki POV

The door to my hospital bed opened abruptly, and I shot my head in the direction the door was at. It was the same blonde boy that had carried me here. I turned my head away as he started talking to me. "Hey Misaki. How do you feel?" He asked, as if we were best friends. "Why should I tell you?" I came off a little bit more harsh than I had expected. He ignored my tone, and said, "Because. I'm your boyfriend." He smiled faintly, then it dropped, as if he waited for me to do something, and it didn't happen. He looked down at his shoes, and I finally realized what he said to me.

'What if he is tricking me? What if I never had a boyfriend, and he just likes me, and is trying to trick me into thinkung that I am his girlfriend?' These thoughts pondered throughout my mind, when suddenly, the blonde boy was standing in front of my bed. I looked up at him, expressionless. He stared into my eyes, and I got a breif flashback of my past.

_~Flashback~_

We were standing on a roof top. I was shouting at the blonde boy, "Why would you do that?! Why would you go that far?!" He turned and looked at me, saying, "Why? Because," He got extremely close to my face, and he kissed me. My eyes stayed open, as I stared his closed ones. He pulled away, saying, "I love you, Ayuzawa." Then he jumped off the roof. His shoe fell off as he jumped, and I yelled, "USUI!"

_~Flashback End~_

My eyes widened. He obviously did like me. But the question is, did I like him? I put my hands over my face. I felt a warm hand touch my arm, and I removed my hands from my face abruptly. I stared into his emerald eyes, and asked, "What's your name? Is it Usui?" "Well, you remember one thing. Yes. It is. Do you know my first name?" He asked, smiling. I thought about it for a while. I was trying to reach deep into my thoughts, but couldn't remember. I opened my eyes, and he looked at me, and said, "You don't, do you?" He looked slightly disappointed. Suddenly, two people walked into the hospital room. They were both female. One of them looked older than the other. The other one was smaller than me, and looked as if she was in middle school. I looked at them, and had another flashback.

_~Flashback~ _**(Just so you know, there will be a lot of flashbacks since Misaki lost her memories.)**

This time, there was only a few pictures. They were of the two women. The younger one was wearing pigtails, and was holding up a box full of rice and soysause. I suddenly recieved the name, _Sister_ _Suzana._ Same for the older woman, except that she was sitting next to these scultures that she was painting. _Mother Minako._ I waited for one to say "Father _", but it never came. I assumed that our father was either dead or left us behind.

_~Flashback End~_

I looked at them, and said, "You guys must be Minako and Suzana, right? Minako is my mom, and Suzana is my sister. Correct?" Suzana's face brightened. "Yes! You're right!" She came running to my side. "You remember!" "Of course I do. How could I forget my own family?" I said to her. I felt Usui's eyes staring at me, and I tried to ignore it as I talked with my sister and mom. They eventually had to leave. Visiting hours were over. I looked over at Usui, and asked, "Are you going to leave?" "No. I'm staying the night here." "Oh." I said. Usui seemed to be a little bit uneasy. I could feel the tension rising in the room. "Is something wrong?" "If you count having your girlfriend not remember you, then yeah. Something is wrong." "I remember when you first kissed me." I said, not really realizing what I had said.

He looked at me with hope in his eyes. I stared at him blankly, and I saw his face heat up with slight embarrassment. I decided to take advantage of the moment, and asked, "Why are you blushing?" He looked at me and anwsered, "I was remembering the time when you came over to my apartment for the first time." I was expecting a flashback, but nothing happened. "Hmm." I said, and nodded my head. I really wish I had my memories back.

_~That Night~_

I woke up abrutply, and saw that Usui was still here. I looked around the room, bored. I heard a slight snoring noise coming from him. I laughed queitly to myself. A few minutes later, Usui woke up. "Couldn't sleep?" I asked. "Yeah. Same?" I nodded my head. He stood up from the chair he was sleeping on, and asked, "Do you mind if I lay down next to you?" "Uh. No. I don't mind." He smiled, and layed down next to me. He wrapped his arms around me protectively. I got a flashback. But this time, it had nothing to do with the situation that I was in.

_~Flashback~_

I started to fall down off this platform I was standing on. Everything was in slow-motion. Usui was there, of course, and he seemed to be trying to reach out for me. I eventually landed, and blacked out. I woke abrutply, people in tuxedos surrounding me. I felt something underneath me. I looked and saw that it was Usui. He had risked his own saftey for mine. I started to shake him, yelling, "Wake up! Usui! Come on! Wake up!" His eyes opened, and the flashback ended.

_~Flashback End~_

"That's strange." I muttered quietly to myself. "What's strange?" Usui asked. "The flashback I just had," I turned and looked at him. "Apparently, both of us were there. We were dressed in black tuxedos. I started to fall off the platform and-" "I saved you. Do you remember what happened after that?" "No." "Hmm. Maybe this can help you refresh your memories a little more." He leaned in and kissed me. My eyes were wide open. I felt my face heat up, and by the time Usui opened his eyes, it was gone. He smiled, and said, _"I love you Ayuzawa. Don't you ever forget that."_

**ALRIGHT. If you guys remeber from that one chapter of this that I wrote wear he gives her a lockette and says those EXACT words inside it? WELL I SURE AS HELL REMEMBER. *Duh your the author!* Whatever. ... I didn't realized until now how late it accually was. It's 12:15 am. It's probably not the best idea to stay up this late on a sunday with my freakin cold and what not, but HEY! I HAS NO SKOOL 2MARO. YEA! another day of writing, HERE I COME.**

**About the contest:**

**PLZ SUBMIT PEOPLEZ. I DONT REALLY CARE IF THEY ARE FORGEIN TO THEM. caps locks. anyways, i've been thinking about this one character that someone reviewed about. i have to say, i REALLY liked the personallity, the looks, and everything about him! XD **

-animelover910 (what happened to the boldness? whatevs. im too lazy right now to fix it.

PS. I want to say that this chapter was going to be longer if it weren't for the footsteps coming down the hallway... DANG IT PARENTS!


	10. Starting To Remember

**Goodbye people of Earth, Hello people of FanFiction.**

**CHAPTER 10! WHEEEW. IT FEELS GOOD TO BE WRITING AGAIN.**

**Alright. I SHALL UPDATE! ... hey guys. TODAY I AMZ HYPER. I HAD COFFEE. YEA! okkkkkkkk. my voice is back. YEA. HERE IS CHAPTER 10. PS. TODAY I AM INTRODUCING A NEW CHARACTER BY THE NAME OF Takashi Miako. CONGRATS EmoBunnyKait. ONLY ONE MORE SPOT LEFT FOR A GIRL! First come, first serve.**

**-A VERY HYPER ANIMELOVER910 :D**

_~A Week Later~_

Usui POV

It had been a week since Misaki had forgoten her memories. She seemed to be regaining them back slowly. She remembers nine things from her past.

1. Our first kiss.

2. Her family/Her dad leaving her family in debt.

3. The butler audition.

4. Being Prez.

5. Working at Maid Latte.

6. Me finding out about her working at Maid Latte.

7. Her having to stay at my apartment for the challenge.

8. When Gerard and Cedric came unexpectively.

9. What caused her to get the concussion.

That was what she had rememebered. Today, Saturday, she could go home. Accually, my apartment. Misaki had gotten dressed, and she was a little off balance when she walked, because she had been in bed for a week. I had to support her so that she wouldn't fall. We walked into the elevator, and I pressed the "1" button. We had been on the 5th floor. We were the only ones in the elevator. Misaki laid her head on my shoulder, and I relaxed my muscles. I was so happy that my Misaki was starting to regain her memories.

The elevator finally came to the 1st floor, and I helped Misaki get out. She seemed to handle walking now, so she let go of my hand. She smiled as she walked out of the hospital doors. There was only a week and 3 days left of Spring break left, so I better make the best of it, and help her remember things from her past. We were walking to the apartment building, and Misaki said, "Hey Usui, what's your first name?" "Takumi..." "Takumi. I like that name. It fits you well." I blushed at what she said. The Misaki before she lost her memories would have never said that. Strange how people can change so easily. "Takumi, can I ask you something?" "Takumi? You never call me that." "Well, I want to. From now on. Anyways, are you really my boyfriend or are you just a fraud that likes me and decided that this was your one and only chance to get me? By asking this I probably sound stupid, but I can tell if you're lying or not." Wow. She's good. "Yes. I'm your boyfriend." She stopped and turned around and stared into my eyes. "From what I can tell, you're not lying."

"Why would I ever lie to you?" "I don't know." I smiled as we entered my apartment room. "Home sweet home." I mumbled. Misaki shut the door behind her, and walked up to me. "What do you want to do?" I asked her. "Hang on a second." She walked over to the couch and sat down. She stayed still for a while, then her eyes fluttered open. "I remember when I came over the first time." She smiled, and stood back up. She walked over to me, saying, "You looked so cute when you wore your glasses." I blushed at the thought. She NEVER would say that. This is weird. Wait a second, what if she was speaking her mind? What if she just kept it all hidden before the accident, and now she was just telling me how she felt? I bet so.

_~Last Day Of Spring Break~_

Misaki POV

I was sitting down on Takumi's couch, when I started to get bored. "Can we go do something. It's boring sitting here. I want to have some fun." Takumi walked up to me, saying, "Well, what do you want to do Misa-chan?" "I don't know. Takumi, I want to go to work. Say hello to manager, and the rest of the staff. I wonder how Aoi is doing." "Alright fine. We'll both go." "Yea!" I jumped up, rushing to the door. Takumi trailed behind me as I opened the door and ran towards the elevator. I looked behind me, and saw Takumi. I entered the elevator, and so did Takumi. I was so happy to see the staff and manager.

_~At Maid Latte~_

I changed into a suit, since it was Women's Only day. We were going to act like men. Everyone was changed to look like a boy, and since we didn't need help with kitchen staff today, Takumi had to leave. I reassured him saying that I would be fine and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

_~After Work~_**(Because we all know that I couldn't write a part were Misaki is serving women in a cafe even if my life depended on it.)**

I was finished getting dressed, so I decided to get home a little bit earlier so I could meet Takumi halfway there. I told the staff good night, and I left through the back enterance. Once I was outside, I stood there for a moment, staring up at the stars in the sky.

"Are you okay ma'm?" "Hmm?" I turned to look at a boy about the same height as Takumi, maybe 5'11. He had black hair with bits and pieces hanging in front of his eyes, and was wearing a dark blue hoodie with black skinny jeans. I couldn't see his eyes, becuase of his hood has casting a shadow over them. "Oh. I'm fine." "You know ma'm, it's dangerous to be out and about this late. Do you mind if I escort you home?" "I think I might me fine on my own. Thanks..." "Takashi." "Thanks anyways Takashi. My name is Misaki." "It's been a pleasure to meet-" There was a black figure behind him, and suddenly Takashi was on the ground rubbing his head.

His hood had fallen off and I was lost in his eyes when I first saw them. They were grey with a purple ring around his pupil. His face was flushed as he looked up at his attacker. There stood Takumi, his expression blank. I walked up to Takumi and slapped him across the face. Hard. There was a big hand mark on his cheek and I yelled, "WHY THE HELL WHOUD YOU DO THAT?" "I thought that he was attacking you." "ARE YOU SERIOUS!? YOU KNOW WHAT. I lost my respect for you. You will now be called Usui." He smirked at that, and I got even more frustrated. I turned back to see that Takashi was getting himself up, and faintly smiling. He walked up to Usui and said, "Lucky man. You got ahold of a good one." Usui smirked even more at that which made me more frustrated. His smirk turned into a wide grin, and I thought that with me getting mad, I am just entertaining him. I calmed down instantly, and walked past the two boys.

I walked as fast as I could to the apartment building and I looked behind me to see both of them talking to each other. When I entered the building, I was surprised to see that Takashi was still following us, and that he didn't leave yet. We steeped into the elevator, and I waved goodbye to Takashi. He waved back and the elevator door shut.

_~The Next Day~_

Usui POV

I woke up and got ready to get to school. Misaki was already up, dressed, and was now brushing her teeth. "Already ate?" I asked while I put on my tie. "Yup." I was surprised. "What did you take from my cabnet now?" "Nothing. I made eggs. There are still some in the kitchen if you want any." "You're saying that you cooked food? And it _didn't _burn?" "Yeah..." "Wow. That's a first." I quickly rushed into the kitchen to see perfectly made scrambled eggs, and I took a little bit, just incase they looked good but tasted bad. I took a bite and it tasted like my cooking. **(FINALLY MISAKI IS EQUAL TO USUI!)** I was surprised that she didn't burn it. I guess benifits came with Misaki loosing her memories too.

I finished up and we were walking out of the door to school. I wasn't ever excited, but Misaki seemed happy, so I had to be happy. I shut the door behind us, and locked it. When I turned around though, I saw Takashi standing there, locking the door straight across from mine. I stared at him and he stared back when she saw me. My eyebrows crinckled as I remembered what he told me last night when we were walking home.

_~Flashback~_

"You should be a little more careful. She seems fragile, and maybe you should trust her more. If you don't, then I'm gonna make a move on her." "If you do I swear I will-" "Save your breath. I don't plan on it any time soon." I scowled at him and he just laughed it off.

_~Flashback End~_

"Usui? I didn't know that you lived here." He smirked and walked towards Misaki. "Hi Misaki. How are you today?" They talked for a bit, and I felt like the wall that Misaki broke down between myself and the world was starting to build itself back up. The first brick placed had one word written on it. _Jealousy._

**SO! How was that? I thought it was AMAZING. SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO WRITE! i had writer's block. BUT NOW. I HAS AN IDEA FOR ANOTHER FANFIC! Its gonna be a maximum ride one! (FangXMax.. aka Fax) I CANT WAIT TO GET STARTED! **

**-animelover910**

**PS there is only 15 more chapies left for this fanfic. it seemed like yeterday when i first wrote it chapter 1... maybe it was... OH WELL.**


	11. The New Kid

**HEY GUYS! BEEN A WHILE, HASN'T IT. ok... enough caps for you. anyways! i want to appoligise for the wait, but here is chapter 11! DONT FORGET! I changed something for the contest... IM ACCEPTING 2 MORE PEOPLE... BOY OR GIRL! Ok.. get reading **

**-animelover910**

**v**

Takashi POV

We were walking to school when Usui asked, "So Takashi. Why did you decide to move here?" "Wasn't my choice to." That wasn't a lie. I didn't have a choice. I was forced to move here when... I don't want to think about it. "Hmm." That's all he said? He's not going to ask me why? I guess that maybe he can relate to that somehow? I smiled and turned to look at Misaki. "So. Usui and you are together, huh? You guys seem like a good couple." She opened her mouth to say something, but shot me a look saying, _I'll tell you later._ I wonder what happened.

Usui must have seen her expression, so he said, "I'll just explain now. But it's a long story, so I might not be able to cover it all." I nodded, and looked at Misaki one more time, but this time, something seemed off about her. I don't know why, but the color in her eyes just seemed a little... _faded._ I don't if it was just the shadow casted on her because of Usui, or if I was right. I'd better keep an eye on her just in case.

"It all started when Misaki was staying over at my apartment..."

He explained how she lost her memories and is slowly gaining them back. He also said that she doesn't really believe him when he says that he is her boyfriend. "That sucks." I said, as the school became in sight. "Yeah. It does." He said with a sad expression. I personally felt bad for him. He has a beautiful girlfriend and she doesn't even remember whether or not they accually were together.

I trailed behind Usui and Misaki as they entered the school. I saw a couple of girls look at me and some of them were giggling. I overheard some of them.

"He's so cute!"

"Even better, he's a new kid!"

"I hope he doesn't turn into a coward like all the other boys because of Prez."

I then overheard some of the boys.

"Hey look. It's a new kid. I hope that demon Prez doesn't scare him off."

_Demon Prez?_ Who is Prez anywa- "WEAR YOUR TIES CORRECTLY! YOU THERE. YES YOU! COME HERE!" I looked up to see Misaki yelling at some boys for vialating dress code. There's no way that sweet and beautiful girl with the most attractive eyes could be Prez. Wait- what did I just say? Forget I ever mentioned it.

Usui grabbed her arm, and she turned around and started yelling at him. He was smirking, and she was just blowing her lid off. He leaned in, and kissed her on the lips. She calmed down instantly and closed her eyes. I tensed as he put his arms on her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Without warning, my body reacted faster than my brain could. I ran away from them. I have seen many people make-out before but this was different. I felt somewhat... _mad._ Like he didn't deserve to have her.

Oh gosh. No. Please don't tell me. I've already gone through something like this before. It doesn't need to happen again. I winced as the memories came flooding back.

_~Flash Back~ _**(What's gonna happen?)**

"Hi Takashi!"

I turned to see a group of girls following me home. They were all dressed up like they were hookers, with super short shorts that were a lot too much revealing, and a strapless shirt. All of their shirts were different colors and the one in the front of them all, which I guessed was the leader, had a multi-colored shirt.

I continued walking, trying to ignore them. I was doing well until I noticed someone in the back of the group with regular clothes on. She looked like she was trying to pass them up, but they wouldn't let her. I stopped in my tracks, and walked through the group, grabbbing the girl's hand. I gave her a warm smile, and she smiled back, and we walked back through the group, hand in hand.

"Thanks..."

"Takashi Minako."

"Thanks Takashi. My name is Shazuki Co." **(Pronounced shu-zoo-key k-o)**

"No problem. I coundn't help but notice the fact that they wouldn't let you through. I guess you could call them my little 'fan girl club'."

She laughed at that and said, "I can see why they want to follow you everywhere."

I blushed a little at that, for she was indirectly saying that I had good looks. She laughed at my reaction, and we walked to her house.

~A Couple Minutes Later Of Loosing The Fan Girl Club~

We finally had lost the fan girl club after running around a lot. We walked to her house after that, and she knocked on the door.

Finally, a man answered the door. I assumed he was her dad because he said, "Thank you for taking my daughter home. That was very thoughtful of you." Shazuki smiled at me and waved goodbye, and went inside the house. Her dad said goodbye, and thanked me once more bfore shutting the door. After that I decided to walk home.

Shazuki POV **(For those of you that are thinking why is this Shazuki's POV, it's because she told him the next day what happened and that's how he knows. If you stil don't understand, I'll explain at the end.)**

"He's just a friend, correct?"

"Yes dad. He's just a friend."

"Good. Your fiance would be very upsaet if he heard about this."

"I know, dad. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

~Flash Back End~

**ALRIGHT. How many chapters did I say this was going to have? 25? IDK. Im too lazy to check. Oh well. ANYWAYS. We have another character! (It's a girl XD) Her name is Hanazono Miyu. (Pronounced hon-no-zon-oo me-you) If I'm pronouncing it wrong, please tell me and if you want to know more about her, CHECK THE REVIEWS! Oh. And CONGRATS TO: Takumisa777**

**OK. So I just want to tell you guys how much I appriciate you peeps, and I am always energetic when I get a review. Don't be afriad to point out anything. Like this one person (a guest) said that I was using too many "I's". If I am, then I'm sorry, because this story is first person veiw. (Except sometimes. Speaking of which, I am not putting my POV in there too much. HUH.) OK. SO FOR THE CONTEST:**

**We have one more spot left (boy or girl) and feel free to give me more than one character!**

**LUV U GUYS!**

**-animelover910 XD **


	12. The Break-Up

**Hey guys. As you can tell, I'm not really that energetic today. That's because my friend chipped his tooth in half two days ago. In Freakin HALF. I'm kinda traumitized.. but I NEED TO BE A GOOD AUTHOR TOO. To cheer me up, Im gonna go play Synthesia to cheer me up.. I'll brb.**

**Ok. I fell a little better now. Ugh. Here's the chapter.**

**Oh and today he is getting his tooth fixed soo... yeah. wish him luck.**

**-a depressed animelover910**

**PS In this chapter there will be NO MERCY. HEAR ME? NO MERCY. TAKASHI IS NOT HOLDING BACK THIS CHAPTER! ugh... im going to regret this.**

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER MAY BREAK YOUR FEELS (Mwahahahahaha)**

Misaki POV

I pulled back from the kiss, and looked at Usui. "Why did you do that?" "Because I love you." "How do I know your not faking it?" "Why would I fake it?" "I don't know. You could be some helpless teenager for all I know." He sighed, and walked away.

I looked down at the ground, walking the other way. I opened the door to the student council room and sat at the front desk. I laid my head down and waited for someone to come in and give me something to do.

I heard the door open, and I looked up to see Yukimori standing in the doorway. "Prez. There seems to be a- a problem. The paper work f-for the new students... won't print out correctly." I sighed deeply. "Let me see them." He handed them to me and I looked them over. "Ugh. The problem is that it's not laid out correctly. Why can't you men do anything right!" He whimpered and ran away on the brink of tears. I started to go after him when a girl a little shorter than me walked in. "Is this the student council room?" "Yes. I am the president. What do you need help with?" I asked kindly. "Well, I'm new here, so I was wondering if you could show me where my classes are." She looked down embaressed, so I said, "I'll be willing to help my students with anything! Here, let me see your scheldule." I looked at her scheldule, and smiled. Her name was Hanazono Miyu.

"Ok. Your first class is in the V building..."

I showed her around all of her classes. I also showed her where the cafiteria was and along the way, she made some friends.

"Bye Misaki! Thanks for all of your help!"

"No problem! If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask!"

"Okay!"

I walked back towards the student council room when I saw a circle of boys surrounding 2 of them in the middle. One of the boys in the middle was blonde and the other was black haired. I got closer as I realized that it was Usui and Takashi.

I ran closer and realized that they were fighting. With legit kicks and punches. I ran faster and broke through the crowd. I got right in between them and they both froze. "WHAT'S THIS ALL ABOUT?" They didn't anwser. I looked at the crowd watching them fight. "GET TO YOUR CLASSES. YOU TWO. COME WITH ME." I yelled. The crowd left and I pulled Usui and Takashi by their ears to the student council room.

They kept glaring at each other until we got to the student council room. "I am very disapointed in both of you. I'm more disappointed in Usui though. He usually is the peace maker. Why were you guys fighting anyways?" They looked at each other then back at me. "No real reason." They both said at the same time. "_Tell. Me. Or I swear that both of you will not see the light of day again._" "If we told you, you'd get ever more mad than you are now." "Just freaking tell me." They looked at each other and they both nodded their heads. "We were fighting about... you."

Usui POV

I walked away from Misaki after we kissed. I was planning on going to the roof until school accually started, but my curiosity brought me elsewhere. I started to wonder where Takashi ran off to. I walked around the room to see him huddled up in a ball next to the D building. He looked as if he was crying. Then I got it. He saw me and Misaki kiss, and then he ran away. He was jealous.

I walked up to him and he looked up at me. "Jealous much?" I asked. "No. I had a terrible memory that popped up when you and Misaki kissed." "Oh. Well, I don't want to seem to be prying into your buisness, but what happened?" "No. It's fine. You desirve to know. So I'll just cut to the chase. I liked a girl and she liked me. The problem was that she couldn't be with me. She had agreed to marry some random guy she didn't even know that her father picked out for her. She didn't want to marry him, but it was too late. On her wedding day, she commited suicide and the only thing she left behind was a tape recording of a note for me. In the note, she said that this was the only way we could ever be together." He let it sink in for a while. "She said to move somewhere far away from there, because her fiance would kill me when he found out. So I moved. And here I am. In a simular situation." Simular situation? What did me mean by... No. I know what he ment. I didn't want to believe him at first, but it started making more sense the more I thought about it.

He liked my Misaki. And she wasn't sure if she liked me.

I pulled my fist back to punch him the face when he deflected it. "I was hoping for a more sincere reaction, but I guess that you get it. You now know my secret. I hoped that it wouldn't come down to this." He said. We were full on fighting, and we were equally matched. Kids started to surround us when Misaki came out of nowhere, yelling at us. She pulled us into the student council room and told us to tell her what we were fighting about. "We were fighting about... you." We both said at the same time.

My POV

"We were fighting about... you." Misaki stopped as she heard those words. No way in heck could they both liked her. She only met Takashi yesterday. And she apparently knew Usui since 10th grade. "No. No no no no no." She muttered under her breath. She shook her head back and forth violently.

Usui stood there in shock. He didn't know what to do.

Takashi couldn't just stand there. Being the kind person he was, be instinctivly walked up to Misaki and hugged her. Surprisingly, she hugged back. She was shaking as she burried her head in his neck. "It's okay. I know it's a lot to take in. You don't have to do this you know. I don't need an awnser."

Misaki instantly calmed down. Takashi had calmed her down. He had such a way with words. Usui never talked to her like that. He would always just tease her about things like this. Maybe that was just how Usui was. Before she could say anything, Usui came up from behind her and picked her up. He sat down on the desk in the front of the room, and sat her on his lap. "I love you, Misaki." He whispered in her ear just so she could hear him. She blushed a little and that and looked at Takashi. He was watching them intensly.

They sat like that for a couple minutes, when the bell rang. "See you after school." Takashi said to both of them, running off to his first class. "Bye Misa. See you later." Usui got up and set Misaki down on the desk. He quickly kissed her cheek and ran off. She stood up, not knowing what to do.

_~After School~_

Misaki POV

I watched the clock in the student council room tick, and finally the clock read 3:18. The bell rang and the student council members began piling out of the room. I sat at her desk, and the princable walked in the room. "Hello Misaki. I have something to ask of you." "What is it?" I asked. "Well, I need you to draw a potrait of someone you know that goes to this school for a game the teachers are playing." "That's sounds like a weird game, but how many people do am I able to draw?" "I was just getting to that. It has to be a male and you can only draw one. Pick wisely." He walked out of the room and left me there confussed. _Choose wisely? What the heck does that even mean?_

My thoughts were interupted by Takashi walking in the room. "Hi. Sorry about earlier. I understand if you can't forgive me." My mind played out this morning in my head and I nodded. "No. It's fine. What would I need to forgive you for?" "Oh." He blushed a little and said, "Can I walk home with you? I have something I need to ask you." "Oh. Yeah that's-" I was cut off my Usui walking in and smiling.

"Ready to go home Prez?" "I was about to-" Takashi smiled and said. "It's fine. I can ask you tomorrow." He walked out of the room and I sighed. I looked at Usui and he said, "What's wrong?" "Nothing." I mumbled under my breath.

I gathered up my belongings, and walked out of the room. I was about to exit the building when Usui pushed me up against a wall. "What's bothering you?" He asked. "N-Nothing!" I studdered. "You can tell me anything that's on your mind, you know that right?" "Ye-yeah. But I'm just afraid to tell you." I whispered the last part, not wanting him to hear it. Somehow me manged to hear me. "I won't get mad. I promise." "I can't tell you." "Tell me. Please?" I wasn't sure how to tell him so I said it straight out. "If I ever was, I don't want to be your girlfriend anymore. I think I'm in love with someone else. I don't know." He looked at me. I was shaking. I had said it. The words no one ever wants to hear. I couldn't believe that I accually had said it. Usui said something, but I couldn't hear it. Mostly because I had just passed out.

**OMGOSH. I JUST FREAKING REALIZED WHAT I HAVE DONE! I FEEL TERRIBLE. Well, I warned you people that it might break your feels. I feel sad.**

**Usui: How could you do that to us? We were a perfect couple!**

**Misaki: I think that Takashi should be my boyfriend.**

**Usui: (Wide eyed)**

**Misaki: I WAS JUST KIDDING! Maybe.**

**Usui: IM RUINDED.**

**Me: Guys, calm down! this is a UsuiXMisaki FanFic, not a MisakiXTakashi or a UsuiXTakashi!**

**Usui, Misaki: (silence)**

**Me: What?**

**Usui: UsuiXTakashi? Really?**

**Me: YES. MAYBE I'LL WRITE ONE BECAUSE U LOVE THE IDEA.**

**Misaki: Do it.**

**Me: I plan on it. Trust me**

**Usui: IM NOT GAY!**

**Me, Misaki: In that story you will be.**

**Usui: :(**

**Me: Okay guys! If I get 20 reviews then I will update right then and there. If I get 10 then I will update 3 days-a week prior. 5 reviews, 2-4 weeks.**

**ALRIGHT. MAKE SURE TO CHECK OUT MY OTHER FANFICS AND BYE!**

**(My friend's tooth is being fixed as I type this.)**


	13. Changing

**I gots 17 reviewsies i think. Idk. Maybe I got 20... not sure but, honestly, WHO THE HECK CARES? ITS ANOTHER CHAPTER! I got bored so I said, "SCREW IT! I AM GOING TO WRITE A CHAPTER OF MY FANFIC WRITE NOW!" Ha. Ha. Ha. Get it? Write now? hahaha... yeah.**

**dont yell at me. my jokes suck as much as my ability to write happy endings. Yeah. OH YEAH. I Was at the beach for 4 days so i had time to chillax while i was there. when i got back i watched special a. loved that anime. im planning on creating more stress for myself by writting another fanfic even tho i havent finished this one yet or the other one i made. yeah. im gonna plan on finishing that one after i finish this one... yeah... READ NOW.**

**-animelover910**

**(I feel really lazy and dont want to check where i left off.. i think misaki passed out and usui said something but she didnt hear it... yeah. thats it. k. lets do this.)**

Usui POV

"I saw it coming." I smiled and opened my eyes. Misaki was falling to the ground, but I caught her before she did. Her eyes were closed, so I figured that she passed out. Picking her up bridal style, I carried her to her house. About half way there, she woke up and demanded I put her down.

"Misaki. Why do you work at a cafe?"

"You know that anwser to that."

"I do. I know all about you. Except one thing." I paused, and stopped walking.

"Why do you hate me?"

Silence. She didn't anwser. I looked down at her, closed my eyes, and smiled. I set her on her feet and pat her head.

"I'll bring your stuff over later. Bye, Misa-chan." I started walking away. Taking a small glimpse behind me, I saw Misaki standing there. Looking down at something.

I turned around and walked away slowly, when someone grabbed my hand. I stopped and didn't turn around.

The hand pulled away quickly, and I heard Misaki say, "It's just that.. I-I 'changed' according to you, and.. may-maybe you have to change?"

I smiled. "You want me to change, huh? I can change." My smile grew into a smirk as I walked away. "This might just work." I muttered under my breath.

Misaki POV

Usui finally set me down. I just stood there as he said, "I'll bring your stuff over later. Bye, Misa-chan." Then he started to walk away. I looked down at my feet, when I saw something shiny out of the corner of my eye. I looked at my neck to see that I was wearing a necklace with a small lockette keychain shaped in a heart on it. I opened it up and there was a note and a picture of me in a maid costume. At Maid Late, I guessed. I then read the note.

_I love you forever, Don't ever forget that._

_I love you too much, so don't leave me._

_I wish that we can be together forever._

_Because I love you, Misaki._

_-Usui_

So maybe Usui accually did love me. I turned around and ran towards him, and grabbed onto his hand. He stopped and didn't turn around. I pulled my hand back and said, "It's just that.. I-I 'changed' according to you, and.. may-maybe you have to change?"

"You want me to change, huh? I can change." And he started to walk away. I turned around, and walked towards my house, and opened the door.

"How was your 'vacation' at Usui's apartment dear?"

"Fine. I guess. Except the part when I lost my memories. I guess it was ok." I shut the door and went up to my room.

_~Next Day At School~_

I ran to the student council room and sat at my desk. I was the first on the campus so I got to sit there alone for a while to think about my life.

I accidentally touched the lockette around my neck and it triggered a flashback.

_~Flashback~_

"I promise."

There was a pause, and I heard Usui say "Ok. You can open your eyes now." I opened my eyes and there was a necklace around my neck with a heart-shaped lockette on it.

_~Flashback End~_

I blinked a couple times, and thought about what I had just heard. I guess that's when I got it from Usui. I looked at the clock and it read 8:03. I was getting bored so I laid my head down and drifted off to sleep.

_~At Lunch~_

I had just finished organizing some papers for a school dance that the school is having, when the princapal came in and said, "Remember to choose wisely!"

He left, and I just stood there. Speachless.

"What does Misa-chan have to choose wisely for?"

I turned my head to see Usui standing in the doorway leaning against the wall.

I looked down remembering yesterday. I blushed a little but calmed down instantly.

"No anwser, huh?" I looked back at him and he was gone.

Maybe it was just my imagination. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. I turned back around and there he was, sitting at my desk.

"Can't keep your eyes off me, eh?"

"S-Stop saying u-unessecary things!"

"Hmmph."

"You are s-"

"Hi Misaki!" said a female voice. It was Miyu.**(The girl that is new and randomly walked up to Misaki one day.)**

"Oh. Hi."

"Is that your boyfriend?"

"Ex."

"Oh. I'm sorry that he-"

"Accually I broke up with him."

I stormed off to the roof, and I could hear Usui and Miyu talking to each other.

Takashi POV

I ran to school, bumping into two nicely dressed men. "Oh. I'm sorry."

"No no! Not a problem!"

"Ceddy, can you come here for a second?"

"Please call me Cedric. But, yes?"

I continued walking to school and shrugged it off that they were maybe visiting from somewhere else.

Just as I was about to enter school, someone touched my shoulder. The same two men from earlier were behind me and they wanted to tell me something.

"Do you know Misaki Ayuzawa?"

"Yeah."

"Do you like her?"

"Um.. Yeah."

"Are you aware of Usui Takumi?"

"Hang on a second. Why are you asking this to me and how do you know all this information?"

"We can help you and we have our sorces."

"Oh. Um... Sorry bu-"

"Wait! Don't you want to be able to have Misaki for your own?"

"No.. I want Misaki to love me for who I am and not because I force her. Bye."

That was strange, I thought to myself.

_~After School~_

Usui POV

I waited outside the student council room for Misaki. I needed to get her to my apartment in order for my plan to work. I peaked into the room and saw Misaki block a punch from one of the boys in this school with her arm. I bet it hurt. I smiled, and thought, this is my way to get her.

"Now leave before I force you!" I heard Misaki scream.

The boy ran out of the room scared, and not long after, Misaki came out. I grabbed her my the waist and dragged her into a kiss. Misaki kept trying to pull away, but I just deepened it more.

I turned my head, forcing my tounge into her mouth. Her tounge tried to escape from mine by moving it to the back of her mouth. I pulled Misaki by the waist and pulled her closer to me. This made her tounge slip from its hiding place and we had a battle for dominance. I won, and pulled away. Misaki was breathing hard and seemed tired.

"W-We aren't e-even a c-coup-ple any m-more."

"Shhh." After this we might be, I thought.

After a moment, Misaki gained her strength back and pushed me away. I grabbed her arm were she got hurt and she cringed. We walked to the nurse's office, but it was locked and closed after school.

"I don't have anything at my house. I'll have to buy some at the store. Dang it."

"There's no need for that. I have all the medical supplies you need at my apartment. You don't have to waste money on things that don't matter, do you?"

"W-wha-"

I cut her off with another kiss.

"I'll patch you up at my apartment."

_~At Usui's Apartment~_

"There, all better." I stood up and put the bandages back in the cabnet in the bathroom.

"Why are you acting like this?"

I closed the cabnet, and looked down at Misaki. I smiled and walked out of the door, into my bedroom. Misaki followed, and said, "Seriously! Why?"

I got off my desk chair and slowly walked towards her. I shut the door behind her, and pushed her up against it. "W-What are you d-doing?"

I got close to her neck and said, "I've changed."

**...That took a while to write. HOPE THAT YOU GUYS LIKED IT. I DID. i can't wait to freaking upload tomorrow! IM SO EXCITED! i have an awesome idea. and stuff.. yeah. one more thing.. SORRY THAT I HAVENT UDATED IN LIKE.. A MONTH! ARGH! IM SO SORRY, BUT HERE IS A LONG CHAPTER TO SHOW MY THANKS FOR ALL THE AWESOME STUFFS AND REVIEWS. **

**Usui: i cant wait for the next chapter. It'll ha-MMMMMHMHMHMMMMMMMMMMMHMMMM.**

**Me: shhh! don't spoil it!**

**Misaki: Dear God, I'm doomed.**

**Me: Yes you are**

**Misaki: Not unless you do this: swear that you wont put anything sexual in the next chapter.**

**Me: Why?**

**Misaki: JUST DO IT! *Holds up one direction photos***

**Me: NOOOO! TOO MUCH BOY BAND! I HATE IT! TAKE IT AWAY!**

**Misaki: Then swear that you WILL NOT put ANY sexual content in it.**

**Me: OK OK! JUST TAKE IT AWAY! *crossies***

**Usui notices crossies behind back, smiles.**

**Usui, Me: *Smiles***

**Misaki: What?**

**Usui, Me: Nothing, You'll just have to wait untill the next chapter!**

**Misaki: WAIIT!**

**ME: ALRIGHT GUYS. I HAD FUN WRITING THIS. SEE U TOMORROW! **


	14. A Little Fun Can't Hurt, Can It?

**Alrighty. I am back! I had a terrible headache due to traveling and crap and I ate a caffine filled drink and made it worse. Aren't I smart? Nope. :D But, without further ado, here is chapter 14! **

**Misaki: Remember what you promised! *Holds up One Direction Pictures***

**Me: ARGH! STOP IT! IT'S TORTURE. DON'T MAKE ME LOOK AT THEIR FACES! IT'S ENOUGH TO HAVE YOUR FRIENDS LIKE THEM AND LISTEN TO THEM 24/7!**

**Misaki: Mwahahahahaha! **

**Usui:*Smiles***

**Misaki: Why are you smiling?**

**Usui: Just happy another chapter is out.**

**Me, Usui: *smirking and laughing evilly***

**Misaki: *Holds up One Direction photos***

**Me: THE PAIN! I CAN'T STAND IT! STOP MAKING ME LOOK AT THEM! *shuts eyes and hides behind Usui***

**Usui: I guess that Animelover is not gonna say it, so I will. GET READING FOLKS!**

**Me: O_O my eyes! Oh... And... *Whispers* Warning! Sexual Content!**

**Misaki: What did you say?**

_~Previously~_

_"Why are you acting like this?"_

_I closed the cabnet, and looked down at Misaki. I smiled and walked out of the door, into my bedroom. Misaki followed, and said, "Seriously! Why?"_

_I got off my desk chair and slowly walked towards her. I shut the door behind her, and pushed her up against it. "W-What are you d-doing?"_

_I got close to her neck and said, "I've changed."_

_~Now ~_

Usui POV

"U-Usui! S-stop it!"

I smiled, and moved her hair out of the way of her neck. The whole side of her neck was now exposed and I smiled inside. I slowly licked the side of her neck. Misaki was frozen and didn't move. She just stood there, and eventually grabbed onto my shirt.

I licked from the side of her neck, to her lips and kissed her. It wasn't a loving kiss. It was one of those kisses that you crave when you are madly turned on. It was full of lust and not love. I felt Misaki's tounge lick my bottom lip, and was surprised that she wanted to do this. I teased her for a bit, and finally opened my mouth. Her tounge immediately explored every inch of my mouth, and our tounges had another battle for dominance. I won easily, and picked Misaki up while we were still kissing. I placed her on my bed, and eventually broke the kiss. I sat next to her, looking at her. We just stared for a while, and Misaki sat up next to me.

I was caught off gaurd when Misaki pushed me on the bed and sat on top of my abs. She leaned in and kissed me, while starting to take off my shirt. After taking it off, she broke the kiss, and I just layed back on the bed. My eyes widened as I felt a small movement near my crotch, and I looked up to see Misaki straddling me. I didn't plan this to go this far, but I didn't stop. It felt too good.

When I spoke to her, I found myself studdering.

"M-Misaki. We r-really shouldn't b-be doing this." She ignored my protest and continued to tease me. I closed my eyes tight, trying to conceal myself from going all-out.

I opened my eyes back up to see Misaki sitting down on the growing buldge in my pants. I finally couldn't take it anymore. I wanted her.

I rolled on the bed, placing Misaki underneath me. I unbuttoned her school uniform shirt and took it off. I stripped off her tank top to reveal a black bra.

Misaki seemed to get the message and tried to push me off her, but there was no going back. I couldn't stand it.

"U-U-su-sui. S-st-op i-it." She said. "Please..."

My eyes widened as I realised what I was doing. I let go of her fighting hands and looked away.

"S-sorry. I got carried away." And with that I put on my shirt, got off of her, and left the room. Misaki came out moments later with her shirt on and said, "I know how it is. I got carried into a transe-like state when I started to..."

I smirked at her and she blushed. Just like the good ol' days. My smiled faded and I walked up to Misaki and hugged her.

Misaki POV

Usui came up to me and hugged me. I hugged him back, wanting to say, _"I'm sorry I ever left you."_ but I didn't. I just hugged him, and I felt warm liquid sliding down my back. Usui was crying. I wonder why. Maybe he misses me so much and couldn't hold it in any longer. I felt a little dizzy and light headed. I grasped onto Usui's shirt tightly, and closed my eyes. When I opened my eyes back up, we were still hugging, and so I started to pull away a little bit, and Usui seemed to get the message. He moved away, and said akwardly, "You should go home."

"Yeah...Um... Can you... come with me?"

He looked at me surprised, and smiled. "Anything for my Misa-chan."

I smiled at that, and he walked me home. I opened the door to my house, and yelled, "I'm home!"

I turned to Usui, thanked him for bandaging up my arm, even though there was no real reason for that, and he slowly started walking home.

I closed the door, and I heard a male voice say, "Is that your boyfriend?"

I paused, and spaced out for a little bit. I had another flashback.

_~Flashback~_

"Mommy? Where is daddy going?"

"He's just going on a buisness trip."

"Oh. For how long?"

"Just for a while."

That 'while' turned into months, and those months turned into years. My mom couldn't keep up with the house that we lived in at the time, so I picked up in helping her out when I started middle school.

About in 8th grade, I started working at Maid Latte. Then I started helping out with the bill.

_~Flashback End~_

"It can't be."

"Hi baby girl. It's nice to see you. I missed you and-"

"Don't even talk to me like you are my best friend! How could mom forgive you after what you did? You ABANDONED US!"

He sighed, and said, "I promied to never leave you guys again and I fixed up the place if you haven't noticed yet. I am also helping out pay the bill. I'm sorry that I left you and your sister. More importantly, I'm sorry that I left your mom to pay off all the debt. Please forgive me."

I stared at him, and walked away. I found my mom in the kitchen and said, "What is _he_ doing in this house?"

She looked at me and said, "I know that you don't like your father after what happened 10 years ago, but I forgave him, and I'm happy that he came back to us. He helped us fix up the house."

I looked down at my feet and said, "How did Suzuna act about it?"

"She was herself, and acting kind of happy to see him."

Just then, Suzuna walked in and said, "I know that he left us, but we need to open out hearts and forgive him."

I looked at my dad and said, "I'm sorry for acting immature. You have been forgiven, but.. I can't risk you leaving again. If you're moving in, then I'm moving out."

I ran upstairs to my room, and locked the door. I grabbed the bags Usui brought over a while ago and packed all my clothes inside. I grabbed my paperwork and homework, and put them inside my bags as well. I left my room heading downstairs, and there stood my mom, dad, and sister. My mom looked rather sad to see me move out and said, "I knew that you would eventually move out, but I didn't think it would be like this."

I went up to her and gave her a hug. I looked at my sister and she said in a momtone, "Where will you go?"

I thought about it, then said, "I'm sure I can find a place to live in the meantime."

I looked at my dad, who looked the sadest of them all. "It was nice seeing you. Oh. And you didn't anwser my question before. Is that boy your boyfriend?"

"N-no. Ex."

My mom and Suzuna looked surprised.

"I'm sorry that he broke up with-"

"Accually, I broke up with him."

"But why? He seemed like a nice guy."

I glared at my father, and he cowardly hid behind my mom.

I smiled a little, and said, "Well. Thanks for everything. I guess this is goodbye."

Usui POV

I laid down in my bed for a while, not being able to sleep. I kept thinking about what happened earlier in the day. I kept telling myself, "I am such an idiot. Baka-Usui. Why did I do that? Now she hates me even more. Baka, baka, BAKA!"

Just then there was a sudden knock on the door. He thought to himself, _Why do people like to disturb me at the worst times?_

I walked up to the door, and opened it. To my surprise, it was Takashi.

Before I could say anything, he screamed, "WHAT DID YOU DO TO MISAKI THAT MADE HER TO THAT?"

I raised an eyebrow at him and said, "No clue what you are talking about."

"NO CLUE?

"Nope."

"YOU'RE LYING!"

"I have no freaking idea what you are talking about. So just tell me, alright?" I started to loose my cool.

Takashi took a deep breath, and calmed himself down. "Did you walk her home?"

"Yeah..."

Takashi took another deep breath, and said, "Well, she..." He started sobbing, and thought that something was seriously wrong with Misaki. I balled my hands into fists and punched the wall.

"Please tell me what you mean."

"She.. she..."

"She what?"

"She... commited suicide."

"W-w-wha.." I started hyperventalating.

"B-but...why would she do that? She was perfectly fine when I walked her home!" I felt a single tear drop fall from my eye.

The love of my life, was dead.

**I fell like a jerk.**

**Misaki: Wait.. What? I'm... DEAD? AND AND AND... you also lied about the NO SEXUAL CONTENT THING!**

**Me: Please don't hurt me!**

**Misaki: Oh... I'll hurt you. Your feel pain for the rest of your afterlife.**

**Me: Usui! HELP ME!**

**Usui: ...**

**Me: COME ON! ONCE A TEAM, ALWAYS A TEAM, RIGHT?**

**Usui: Why. Did. You. Make. The. Chapter. End. Like. That?**

**Me: Oh I got bored so I wanted to add some spice in your life.**

**Usui: This is what you call spice?**

**Me: Yup.**

**Misaki: There. All done.**

**Me: What did you do?**

**Misaki: You'll see.**

**Me: *walks into room* WHAT THE ****?**

**Misaki: HAHAHAHAHA!**

**Me: WHY? OF ALL PAINTINGS ON A WALL, WHY ONE DIRECTION? I FREAKIN' HATE THEM!**

**Misaki: Hhahahahahahahahahhahahahahahhahahahhahahahahahaha hhahahahaha!**

**Me: You know what will happen to you in the story if you continue this?**

**Misaki: No.. What will happen?**

**Me: I'll & #$ %*^ # *% &(*!**

**Misaki: W-W-W-WHAT?**

**Usui: HAHAHA! Once a team, always a team.**

**Me: Correct.**

**Usui, Me: ALRIGHT GUYS. THAT WAS A GOOD CHAPTER, DONT YOU THINK? Did you like it? Post a review down there. It makes me un-writers blocked. Yeah. Ok. Bye.**

**-animelover910 has to go to a party in 4 hours.**

**dang it.**

**-animelover910**

**(Edited in)**

**Okay. So I am sorry for the cliffhanger but I have to go get ready for a swimming party that I won't get back from untill.. um 10pm and the party starts at 5:30 and it's 2:00 right now.. so once I'm ready, then I will start chapter 15, but I doubt I will finish it untill I come back. Don't forget to review while I'm gone!**


	15. Saving Misaki

**I feel terrible about what happened with Usui and Misaki. But Here goes nothing.**

**Usui: (Insert Depressed Face Here)**

**Me: Sorry.**

**Usui: ...**

**Me: Is there anyway I can make it up to you?**

**Usui: *whispers in ear***

**Me: Uh... Wha.. I think that's against the.. um.. fanfiction rules.**

**Usui: *whispers more in ear***

**Me: NO WAY! **

**Usui: *whispers in ear again***

**Me: Your right. I am leaving our readers in the dark. Sorry guys. You'll find out later.**

**Me: GET READING FOLKS! This chapter might break your feels.**

_~Previously~_

_"Please tell me what you mean."_

_"She.. she..."_

_"She what?"_

_"She... commited suicide."_

_"W-w-wha.." I started hyperventalating._

_"B-but...why would she do that? She was perfectly fine when I walked her home!" I felt a single tear drop fall from my eye._

_The love of my life, was dead._

_~And Now~_

Usui POV

It was about 8 pm. I had school the next day, but I didn't care. Misaki ment more to me than anything, and I had just had that taken away from me. I couldn't believe that Misaki was dead. Why would she- the phone started ringing. The phone. I could call Misaki to see if she accually was... Wait... Who the hell would call me at this time of day? I got up from my bed, and walked to the phone in the living room. I picked it up, not looking at the caller id.

"Hello? Usui?"

"What do you want?"

"You don't have to be so... disrespectful to your older brother, now do we?"

"Half-brother."

"Whatever. Anyways-"

"What do you want?"

"Nothing. I just wanted to call and see if you would want to come to my birthday party."

"Why would you call me at 4 am?" **(Just so you know, if it's 8pm, then it would be 4am in UK.)**

"4 am? Oh right. Different time zones."

"Tch."

"So, you want to come?"

"What is it that you want?"

"Ok. You found me out. I'll say it once, and only once. I want you to talk to your girlfriend and-"

"I can't."

"And why is that?"

"She..."

There was a pause. Then,

"She... what?"

"She...s-she..." I fought back tears.

"Did she break up with you?"

"S-sort of."

"Well that's tough. I hope that you recover quickly."

And then he hung up. Strange, he thought. Being tired, he didn't think of it. So he fell asleep, only to wake up from nightmares. It was 3 am when he had waken up from his 17th nightmare in a row. I could feel the bags under his eyes, so he got up and headed towards the kitchen.

As I passed the living room, I saw the phone. Then I remembered the phone call. For some reason, I could focus more, and played the messsage in my mind over and over again. I kept thinking that it sounded suspicious of something. Then he remembered.

_"4 am? Oh right. Different time zones."_

It was 8 pm when I recieved that call, so then it would have been 4 am in Britain. Did he not go back to Britain? Now that I remember, he said it in a very confused voice. Could he have something to do with Misaki's 'death'?

I pondered about this and went back to my bed. I laid there for a couple of minutes, then got up and sat in my swivel chair as I started to lay this out.

_~2 Hours Later~_

I had school in the morning, but I really don't care. The only thing that mattered now was Misaki. I finished laying out everything, and I finally had a solution. Misaki was still alive, either being held captive, or just.. alive and.. Takashi had lied to me.

I highly doubted the first one, but it was a start. I went to bed, waking up at 8 am. Only three hours of sleep, huh? Well. It's not like I'm planning to go to school today.

I got up, and brewed myself some coffee. I drank 3 cups, starting my 4th. I was just about to go out when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it, and there stood Takashi.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in school?"

"I could ask you the same question."

"Okay.. Fair enough. But, what do you want?"

"I came here to ask you something."

"Yeah?"

"Well... How close were you with Misaki?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"I'm just curious!"

I decided to joke around with Takashi so I smirked at him and said, "I didn't really like her. I only dated her so I could get close to some of her guy friends. And now I'm close to you." I said taking a step towards him.

"I never knew that you...

"Always was. And always will be."

"No.. I don't beli-"

I cut him off as I kissed his cheek.

"You.. kissed me?"

"Well no duh."

"I just.. I have felt the same way a little bit about you Usui... and that's why I came here. To confess.." He started blushing madly, and I couldn't tell if he wasn't joking.

I leaned close to his ear and said, "I'm not gay."

I pulled away and was about to slam the door in his face, but he said, "I'm sorry. That I lied."

I turned back at him, and he continued talking.

"It's just that, I'm in a really tough time. I was walking to school one day and these rich men... they offered me a lot of money if I broke your heart. I heard about your break up with her about an hour later after I had told you that she commited suicide. I felt like a terrible person. I had already gotten my reward from them... I got 900,000 yen. But I didn't deserve it. I'm really sorry."

I kept quiet and he said, "I don't mind if you hate me now. It's what I deser-"

"What are the names of these 'rich' men?"

"Huh?"

"What are their names?"

"Well they never told me, but one of them call the other Ceddy and-"

"Gerard." I murmured under my breath. "Stay here." I said and shut the door to go get dressed in something suitable for this... 'occasion'.

I was wearing blue skinny jeans, and a white shirt, but I had changed into a black hoodie, with a black muscle shirt underneath. I wore black skinny jeans and black converse. I ran back to the door, and pulled Takashi inside.

"Why are you wearing that?"

"It's for a special... 'occasion'."

"What?"

"Here." I handed him a set of black clothes.

"Oh. Okay. I get what you are doing. I just need a place to change."

"Why can't you just change in front of me?" I asked, seductively.

"Wh-what are you saying?"

"Ah. Nothing. I'm a guy. You're a guy. So why don't you just change in front of me."

"B-because. I thought that you wern't gay!"

"I'm not." I smirked at him. "But I can be at times."

"WHAT?"

"Bathroom is over there." I said normally and pointed at a door.

"Oh. Okay."

I waited for him to get out. When he did, I said, "Took you a while."

"Sh-shut up!"

"Hai hai. Hmm. Okay. Personal question game."

"What?"

"Just to pass the time. I'll go first. Takashi, are you a girl?"

"N-NO!"

"Hahahaha."

"Usui are you a virgin?"

"No. I've had sex with many women and men and was even raped 7 times."

"Oh."

"Are you kidding me? Of course I'm still a virgin. Unless you want to take it away."

"Why are we playing this?"

"Hey. It's my turn not yours."

"Gosh."

"Anyways... Takashi, why do you like Misaki?"

"What? I don't like her."

"Oh. I forgot to mention something. Lying is against the rules and there will be a punishment for it."

"What's the punishment?"

"Being sexually abused by, the one and only, Usui Takumi."

"What is with you and sex?"

"Nothing accually. I just... am curious. That's all. And I'm sure that since you love Misaki so much that you want to have sex with her too. And that counts as your question to me."

"Damn it."

"Ha. What's your favorite color?"

"What? Why?"

"Just anwser the question!"

"Okay, okay! It's green."

"Green? That's a nice color."

"Can I stop playing this game?"

"Nope."

_~About 9 Hours Later Of Playing 'The Personal Question Game~_

I stood up, and said, "Okay. One last question. Just come here."

"Okay."

I walked into my kitchen and said, "What do you want to eat?"

"I don't mind. I've never tasted your cooking before so honestly, I don't care what-so-ever."

"Interesting. Well, prepare to be amazed."

"Ha. Like I will be."

"You will."

_~5 Minutes Later~_

Takashi POV

"It's done!" I heard Usui yell from the kitchen.

"Wow! And in under 5 minutes?"

"Told you that you'd be amazed. Now eat quickly. We need to get to Misaki fast."

"You know where she is?"

"Yes. I do. And she just so happens to be at my half-brother Gerard's mansion for a birthday party."

"Did he kidnap her?"

"Yeah."

We ate in silence, and in about 30 minutes, we both finished and put our dishes in the sink.

"It's time to bring back the love of my life."

"Wait. So we are... breaking in?"

"Hai."

"What if we are caught?"

"We can knock them out."

"What?"

"You cant fight, correct?"

"Yeah... but..."

"Don't worry. I've done this before."

"You have?"

"Hai." I could hear a lying tone in his voice.

"_Riiiiight..._"

"Ha ha. But seriously. Lets get moving."

"Okay."

**So how was it? I think that I liked it. It seemed long, at least. And THAT PARTY WENT GREAT BTW. So yeah. I'm going to start writing a Special A fanfic and stuff... so if you haven't seen the anime, GO TO MY PROFILE AND CLICK THAT LINK!**

**-animelover910**


	16. Usui Gets Hurt (Re-Uploaded)

**All i have been doing for these past days is writing my fanfic and listening to music and playing video games.. yay.**

**now all i have to do is finish this fanfic. oh. and this chapter will be interesting hopefully.**

**NOW GET READING FOLKS!**

**-animelover910**

_~Previously~_

_"It's time to bring back the love of my life."_

_"Wait. So we are... breaking in?"_

_"Hai."_

_"What if we are caught?"_

_"We can knock them out."_

_"What?"_

_"You cant fight, correct?"_

_"Yeah... but..."_

_"Don't worry. I've done this before."_

_"You have?"_

_"Hai." I could hear a lying tone in his voice._

_"Riiiiight..."_

_"Ha ha. But seriously. Lets get moving."_

_"Okay."_

_~And Now... We Break In!~_

I gracefully landed on my feet as I hopped over the fence.

"Careful. They have watch dogs."

"What? Didn't you tell me before I-"

"Shhh!"

"Right."

I saw a pack of watch dogs running towards us.

"Thanks!" I said to Takashi.

"Sorry."

I glared at the dogs, and they stopped, and ran the other way.

"So that's the legendary Usui Glare, huh?"

"Shut up."

"Ha."

I climbed my way to the top of the mansion, and found the door to the lower floors, and I was surprised that Gerard had no guards up here.

I walked to the door, and tried the door nob, locked. Nothing can be easy, right?

I stepped back at least 4 times, then ran at the door, kicking it down.

"I bet you everyone heard that."

"Shut up, okay?"

"Alright."

I ran down the stairs, seeing guards start to run up them. I put on a ski mask, so they didn't reconize me.

I tossed a ski mask to Takashi and he put it on. I puched on in the face, knocking him out, the other one I tripped and he hit his head.

I ran down the stairs and ran inhumanly fast to the first door I could see. I opened the first door, empty. Second, emtpy. Third, emtpy. Fourth, empty. The last door came into veiw, and I reached for the door nob, and turned it. There lay Misaki, sleeping on the bed.

"Hello. I see that you could make it to my birthday party."

I looked behind me, and saw that 7 gaurds were running towards me. One of them was really fat, so he got me by surprise and he sat on top of me. The rest were trying to hold down my limbs, but I fought back. One of the gaurds took out a knife, and was threatening to slit my wrist. I then stopped stuggling, and I let them tie me up. I had Takashi to get them.

One of the gaurds picked me up off the ground and placed me on a chair. I sat there, tied up in rope. I sat there for the longest time, when I saw a guard coming up to me, and prepared himself to kick me. They were going to beat me. I smiled, and thought, Well, at least I get to die with my love right there. Then I looked back at the guard, and they weren't going to beat me, he was going to kick me in the crotch.

Great. I thought. I braced myself for the kick, and when his foot finally reached my crotch, I screamed in agony, waking Misaki up. The pain was terrible. It felt like I got stabbed over and over again. Misaki looked around, and she looked around the room.

"M-m-misak-i..." I groaned.

"Usui?"

"Wait... what? Usui? Usui!" I heard Gerard say.

I felt another kick to the crotch, and I screamed out in agonizing pain.

"P-please. M-m-ake it s-st-stop."

"All guards, get out of here!" I heard Gerard say again.

"It... hurts. I can't feel anything."

I felt the mask on my being pulled off.

"Usui? Are you okay?"

I didn't say anything. The pain was too much. "H-help."

"Oh my god! Usui! What are you doing? Where are we?"

I couldn't say anything more. Moving had only made it worse. Suddenly, the door burst open. I lay there, trying to stand.

"Usui! What happened?" I heard Takashi's cry.

"It hurts, Taka...shi."

I took a deep breath, and leaned on him for support.

"What does?"

I looked at him and smiled.

Gerard was just standing there, and he said, "I'm sorry. I feel like a jerk. I hope that you can forgive me. Here, Usui. I have an extra pair of crutches."

"Why are you being to nice all of a sudden?" Misaki asked.

"My brother got hurt because of me. I just... can't hurt anyone related to my mom."

"Oh." I looked at Misaki and smiled faintly, and I accidentally tripped, falling down and hearing a disturbing crack sound.

"Well... That hurt." I said.

"Usui! How come you are being so clumsy? This is so unlikely of you!"

"I'll pay for your cast if you need one."

Everyone looked at Gerard. "Oh... That's not neccesary." I smiled out of pain, and Misaki could see right through it.

"You need something on that leg! You can't just walk around with it! It'll get worse!"

"Misa-chan is worried about me." I smiled again, and Misaki blushed, yelling, "Is that a bad thing?!"

"Not really."

"UGH! YOU PISS ME OFF!"

"But that's why you love me."

**So there it concludes, folks. Usui has a broken leg, and Gerard is being nice all of a sudden. Find out the next couple of chapters:**

**1. If Misaki and Usui get back together.**

**2. If Takashi finds another girl her likes.**

**3. What will happen when Usui goes to school with a broken leg.**

**STAY TUNED! CYA GUYS! IM REALLY TIRED AND SRRY THIS WAS SHORT. K BYE.**

**-animelover910**


	17. Misaki Lives With Usui?

**Notice: Please Read This Stuff. PLEASE!**

**Well... Here is chapter 17. YAY. Alright guys! so i have been getting msges like.. WHERE THE FREAK IS THIS STORY GOING? well, i dont know. this chapter will be normal. i hope. i just let my imagination explode while writing this. AH! I shouldn't let it. This is was happens.**

**Usui: So.. I have a broken leg?**

**Misaki: Yeah.. I don't think that Usui would be that clumsy.**

**Takashi: Yeah.. and I don't even know if Usui is gay or straight in the story anymore!**

**Me: HEY! It's not my fault Usui kissed the vice president in the anime!**

**Usui: Hahahahaha. So that's what that was about?**

**Me: Yes!**

**Usui: Puuuuuuuuuuu.**

**Me: What... Misaki, how do you put up with this?**

**Misaki: I don't know.**

**ALL: ALRIGHT FOLKS! GET READING!**

**Me: Ha. I must have said that so many times that you guys-**

**Usui, Takashi, Misaki: We said, GET READING!**

**Me: Geesh. I just wanted to talk a little longer before the story started.**

**Usui: You made us like this.**

**Me: True. Warning: This chapter won't break your feels. It will bind them together!**

**Misaki: Don't tell me...**

**Me: YUP! ALRIGHT! GET READING AND I'LL GET TYPING!**

My POV

So after all of this chaos ended, Misaki asked Usui if she could move in with him. (That was her plans before, but she was kidnapped and stuff... yeah. I think you get it.)

"Misaki, why don't you just move in your own apartment?"

"F-FINE! I will!"

"That's not how I ment it, I was wondering why you asked me instead of moving into your own."

"Well.. I just... t-thought that you might need help getting around since you broke your leg."

"Is that all?"

"Y-Yes!"

"Ha."

"I'M BEING SERIOUS!" Misaki punched him on the arm.

"If you keep this up, your going to have to take care of me forever."

"GAH! I'd never!"

"Haha. Sure."

They were walking home, even though Gerard offered them a ride. Usui thought he was doing too much for him. He already gave him crutches and paid for his cast that he probably wasn't going to get. They were going quite slow, because of his leg. For some reason, Takashi stayed behind them. He was carrying Misaki's bags, and he felt... upset, for lying to Usui. And that lie caused him to get hurt. Takashi picked up his pace, getting near the two.

"Usui. I'm sorry."

"Huh? Usui... what does he mean?"

"I-" Takashi was cut off by Usui.

"You apologised earlier. And yes I did get hurt, but that was my own fault."

"But-"

"It's okay."

Usui stopped, and looked at the apartment building before them. Taking a deep breath, he continued... limping? with his crutches. They got inside the building and went up to their floor. Takashi set down Misaki's bags near the door.

"I'm right across from you if you need any help."

"Alright." Misaki answered.

Usui turned around to look at Takashi, and smiled. Takashi smiled back, and he thought that maybe they could be friends.

"See you around.. I guess."

"Yeah. See you around."

Misaki smiled and waved goodbye, then shut the door. She walked up to the couch and laid down. Usui looked at her, and smiled. The love of his life, was alive and well, and now, she was living with him.

Misaki POV

I laid back on the couch, feeling calm now that Usui was by my side.

_~Flashback~_

I was walking to Usui's apartment when someone came from behind me, and covered my mouth. At first I thought that I was being mugged, but then when I elbowed the guy in the face, I had a chance to look at him. He wore a suit, and when I looked at his face, I saw Cedric.

"I'm sorry, Miss Misaki."

And then I passed out. I woke up when I heard someone scream. Not just _someone_, it was Usui. Then I heard him utter, "M-m-misa-ki."

_~Flashback End~_

I moved over a little bit on the couch, and sat up. Looking at Usui, I could tell he was in pain. I motioned for him to come sit next to me, and he did.

"Lay down." I said.

"Why?"

"Just lay down."

"Fine. Anything for my beloved Misaki."

I blushed, and restrained myself from hitting him. I stood up and he laid down with his head on the arm of the couch. He smiled, and I started walking towards the kitchen.

"Misaki. Since you are going to make something, can you please make me the same thing as last time you cooked for me? That white rice-porage you made when I hurt my arms bracing your fall."

"Huh?"

"Oh. That's right. You probably don't remember."

_~Flashback~_

"What... what is this place?" I asked, looking at Usui who had glasses on.

"It's my home."

"Where's you family?" I said, walking into his house.

"I live alone."

"Oh."

He then pushed me against the wall, saying, "Why did you come here alone? Do you not mind me doing things to you?"

I ignored him and placed my hand on his forehead. "I KNEW YOU HAD A FEVER! So you it's true that you forced your way out of the hospital! I'm going to borrow some water and towels."

"It's okay. I can get them."

"No... Just...get better, please."

_~TIME SKIP!~_

I brought out a pot full of white porage.

"Wow. Your cooking skills are just-"

"I know! I suck at cooking! If you don't want to eat it then I will!"

"I'll eat... but I can't feed myself with my arms, and I'm sensitive to hot food like a cat."

What he said made me blush super crazily, and I fed him,and he managed to eat it all.

_~Flashback End~_

"No, I remember."

"Huh? You do?"

"Yeah." I smiled, and walked to the kitchen. I opened up his fridge, and found nothing in it except apples, cranberry juice, some water bottles, and some eggs.

What to make... I thought.

Then I had an idea.

I opened up a drawer and pulled out a knife. I then cut up the apples into slices. I made an indentation at the top to make bunny ears. And there it was, my very first successful thing I have made! I continued this process until all of the apple slices were done, which took about 5 minutes.

I walked back out to where Usui was laying down and set down the plate on the little coffee table.

"There we go!" I said happily.

"I thought that you couldn't make these."

"Well.. I tried to make them and here they are.."

He looked up at me and smiled, but I could tell he was in a lot of pain.

"Are you going to be okay?"

"You mean about my leg? Yeah. I'm fi-" His eyes cringed and he bit his bottom lip.

"What's wrong?"

"C-Cramp."

"Which leg?"

He pointed to his right leg, the one that was broken of course.

"Ok. I'm going to try to do this without disturbing your broken leg." I moved his leg in a bent posistion, and he slowly opened his eyes, and released his lip.

"Did that work?"

"Yeah. But moving it hurt."

"Sorry."

"No. It's okay."

"Shouldn't we get you a cast?"

"No, I'll be fine."

"Hmm.. Tomorrow is Saturday, right?"

"Yeah..."

"Good. First thing in the morning, I am going to bring you to a hospital so you can get a cast."

"No.. I don't need-"

"Yes you do. Whenever you smile, it's not the same. It's to try and reassure me that you are fine, but I can see through that. You're in pain. If it's not braced or treated properly, then it will get worse!"

He looked at me surprised at what I had said. I blushed and looked away from him, and he smiled. And it was a real smile too.

_~Next Day- After Getting Usui's Cast~_

Usui POV

I had just gotten a black cast on my right leg, and since it was finally braced, it felt better. I'm going to have to thank Gerard for this, I thought. We then started our journey home. Since neither of us had a car, or our lisence yet, we had to walk everywhere. Misaki insisted that we took a taxi for my sake, but I said it was fine. We walked home in silence until Misaki said, "I have to draw a portrait of someone for this stupid thing that our principal is doing. He said I had to draw a boy. I just-"

"You want me to pose for you so you can draw me?"

"N-NO! I mean.. Okay, b-but.. you have a cast!"

"It's a portrait, right? That means that you don't have to draw my legs."

"Okay. But I keep wondering about what he said. Right when he was leaving after he gave me the assasignment, he said, 'Choose wisely.' Then he left. I don't get it."

I thought about what the principal might mean about that, and I came up with an idea. I smiled, realizing how involed the principal was in his student's love lifes. My smiled widened into a smirk, and Misaki said, "W-Why are you smiling?!"

"You haven't caught on already?"

"No!"

"Typical."

"W-wha..."

"Don't worry. It's just that our principal is very involved in out daily lives."

Her eyes widened as she realized what I said.

"You think so?"

"Yep."

The rest of the walk home was quiet, and we finally reach my- err.. _our_ apartment. I walked inside, and set down the crutches next to the door. I limped my way over to the kitchen, and I opened the fridge. I took out the leftover bunny apples and put them on the counter. After shutting the fridge, I took off the plastic wrap around them and made my way to the living room. I looked at Misaki who was sitting on the couch, and I smiled. I sat down next to her, and she smiled, realizing that I had brought out the apples she made for me.

**[Insert Epic Song For This Moment Here. I suggest Trance - Secret Melody]**

I took off my shirt, and she blushed madly. "Wh-what are you doing?!"

"It's time for you to draw me." I smiled.

"I-I- I'm not going to draw you without a shirt on!"

"Why not?"

"B-because! This is for school..." She blushed madly and I smiled again. I got up and limped to my room, and put on my school uniform. I walked back out, and Misaki blushed and looked away. I smiled. "It should be easier to draw me in this, no?"

"I guess..."

"Ha." I leaned up against a wall, and crosse my arms. I smiled and turned a little to face Misaki.

"How's this?"

She blinked a couple times, and looked away and blushed.

I smiled even more, and told Misaki wear she would find paper and a pencil. She came back moments later with a couple peices of paper and a pencil.

_~About 25 Minutes Later...~_

"Alright. I'm done!"

"That was fast." I said, limping over to her. I looked at her picture, and my eyes widened.

"I-I didn't know that you where such a great illustator..."

"I didn't either..." She blushed and looked back at the picture. **(Link to the picture on my profile XD! *I didn't draw it! some guy on deviant art did... . i wish i did tho*)**

I smiled and look at Misaki. She looked at me, and our eyes locked. We both started to lean in slowly, and close our eyes. Misaki took me by surprise when she leaned in faster, causing me to fall back onto the couch. We kissed a passionate kiss, and broke apart. I looked at he in the eyes, and said, "I love you." She blushed and said, "I love you too. I'm sorry I ever left you."

I smiled and said, "Misaki, will you do the honors of being my girlfriend once again?"

"Of course!" She said. I smiled and we hugged. We just stayed like that for a while. I never wanted this moment to end.

**Well... Long chapter? Yes. Didn't plan on it going on so long, but I didn't want any cliff hangers. It took me like.. a month the last time I made one to upload... lol. ALRIGHT.. If you are wondering why I'm not energetic, That's because I'm listening to really calm music right now. Yeah.. Calm music helps me type. OH! I gots a new typing program so I won't have that many spelling/grammical errors... YEA! alright. see you guys later.**

**-animelover910**

**What To Look Forward To Next Chapter:**

**If Takashi finds someone that he loves. The anwser is ovbious.. so I hope that you enjoyed this chapter, and goodbye! :D**


	18. A Regular Highschool Day

**Alrighty. Here I am with my new typing program. IT ACTUALLY HAS SPELL CHECK! But when things are in Caps... Then it doesn't work... Aren't all typing programs like that? Yes? No? Whatever. I'm using a different font now, so yeah. I need to change my settings a little bit. But while I do that, you guys can sit/stand and enjoy/hate this chapter!**

**Ok. I fixed everything. So now you can just sit back and enjoy this chapter. Or you can stand and hate it because your legs are sore. Yay. Alright. HERE GOES NOTHING!**

Misaki POV

I stomped down the hallway of the school to the student council room. I threw open the doors and saw no one. First as usual, I thought. I sat at the front desk of the classroom and waited for everyone to attend the meeting.

"Fancy meeting you here, President." I looked up to see the principal standing there in the doorway.

"Oh. Hello."

"So.. Have you been working hard on that picture?"

"Oh yes. As a matter of fact, I have finished it."

"Perfect timing my dear!"

I pulled the picture out of my bag and gave it to him. "You decided to draw Usui Takumi, huh?"

I nodded. "I see, very plain, yet, can have an interesting personality. He is also a handsome young man, don't you agree? Nice pick." He smiled and walked away. Now what Usui said was rally starting to make sense.

"Hi Misaki!" I heard a male voice call out. I looked over to see Takashi and Usui standing there.

"Hi guys. What have you been up to?"

"Nothing really. Since I broke my leg, I haven't been able to do anything. The girls keep bothering me about how it happened and if they could kiss it so it would get better. The only person I'd let kiss it is Misa-chan." He smiled at me mockingly, so I yelled, "YOU PERVERT!" His smiled only widened, but we both looked at Takashi as he stared in the distance, blushing.

I looked at him with confusion, and so did Usui. "What?" I asked, then I realized what he was staring at. In the doorway of the student council room was Miyu. She was smiling, and bowed down to me when she saw me.

"Good morning, Pres."

"Good... morning.. What brings you here, Miyu?"

"Hmm? Oh Yes! I have been elected part of the student council now! I heard that there was a meeting today."

"Oh.. when did this happen?"

"Friday. When you didn't come to school. When Takumi or Takashi didn't come to school."

"Oh."

"Is.. something wrong?"

"No! No. It's just that.. I've never had another girl in the student council."

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Usui then smiled, hinting he had an idea. But then he shook his head, as if it wouldn't work. I stared at him, and then back at Miyu. More people started walking in after that, so I said, "Alright. You two have to go. This meeting is for student council members only." Usui smiled once more, and limped away on his crutches. Takashi just left, waving goodbye to Miyu. She waved back, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Isn't he so cute?" She whispered to me.

"What?"

"Well, you are lucky and have Takumi. Takashi seems like a nice person. Not to mention, but he's cute."

"So, you're saying that you like Takashi?"

Miyu blushed, and looked down. "Is it that obvious?"

"Kind of."

"Really?" She blushed even more, and I smiled. I pat her head and she looked up at me. I gave her a warm smile, and she blushed and looked away. She looked at the clock, and ran off to a spot in the student council.

I looked at the clock, and realized that we needed to start the meeting, so I said, "Alright you guys. Now... Yukamori! Do you have this month's counts?"

_~TIIIIIIIIIIMMMMMMMME SKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPPP!~_

Usui POV

While walking towards the student council room, a girl walked up to me, and said, "Um... T-Takumi."

"Hmm?"

"I've had these f-feelings f-for y-you for a while n-now."

"Really?"

"Yes. I just-"

"Sorry. I like someone else." I said bluntly.

She looked up at me, and I could see tears forming in her eyes. I thought about what Misaki had said about breaking their hearts with compassion, so they don't cry their hearts out. I looked at her, and hugged her. She blinked a couple of times, and I said, "I'm sorry. But I'm in love with another girl."

"Since when?"

I looked at her, and backed away a little bit. "Since met her in a cafe."

I walked away from her on my crutches, and she just stood there.

I finally reached the student council room, and opened the door to reveal Miyu and Misaki talking and Miyu seemed really pumped.

"Good luck!" Misaki said.

"Okay!" Miyu responded. She then happily skipped past me and I looked at Misaki in confusion.

"Tell you later."

"Oh. Okay. Anyways, what did the principal say about your drawing?"

She blushed, then said, "N-nothing!"

"Tell me."

"No!"

"If you don't tell me then I will punish you by-"

"OKAY! I'll tell you! Just no punishments!"

I smiled in victory, and she said, "He said something like it was a good pick..."

"And..?"

"That you were very plain, yet had an interesting personality. And had... good... looks..."

"Oh really?"

"Ye-yeah."

"Puuuuuuuu."

"SH-SHUT UP! What does '_Puuuu_' even mean?"

"Puuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu."

"Be quiet! You're so annoying! I swear that one day-"

I cut her off by kissing her lips and pulled away fast. She blinked multiple times and her face turned red. I smiled at her and said, "Let's go home."

She looked at me, and said, "O-okay."

Miyu POV

I walked all around the school, trying to find Takashi so I could tell him how I felt about him. We have never really talked to each other, so this might be hard. It looked like he wasn't in the school buildings. I can't blame him. It's already after school. No worries. I'll just talk to him tomorrow.

I walked to the gate of the school, kind of disappointed. I looked up to see Takashi walking in front of me. He seemed disappointed too. Curiosity got the best of me, so I walked up beside him and said, "Hi Takashi."

He looked over at me and he smiled, but blushed. "Hi."

He looked away for a second, then looked back at me. "Are you walking home?"

"Mmm." I replied.

"Do... do you... um... do you mind if I walked you home?"

My eyes widened and I smiled and said, "I wouldn't mind at all!"

We got to my house and I thanked him for walking me home. Just as he started walking away, I grabbed his arm and he turned and looked at me. "Um.. Takashi?"

"Yeah?"

"There's been something I wanted to tell you for a while and... I want to just say that... I mean... I... It's just that-"

Before I could finish what I was about to say, Takashi kissed me on the lips. My eyes widened, and I stared at him as I blushed. He opened his eyes, and his face was bright red. "I love you, Miyu."

**I think that the ending was cheesy. Don't you?**

**Usui: Hai.**

**Misaki: I thought that it was sweet. But yeah.. Kind of cheesy.**

**Me: Sorry. I kind of still have writers block, so I guess that you can't do anything about that.**

**Usui: Why don't you read other people's stories?**

**Misaki: Yeah! Or maybe listen to Through The Fire And The Flames by Dragonforce... COPYWRITE TO THEM. **

**Me: Huh? Why would I listen to TTFATF?**

**Misaki: Because you've been trying to beat it on Guitar Hero on Expert without cheats.**

**Me: I am not! Plus.. I don't use cheats.**

**Misaki: You wrote it in so obviously you have been trying to.**

**Me: Dang it logic!**

**Usui: Haha. So why don't you- *Takes bite of pokie stick*- go post this chapter on and then write chapter 19.**

**Me: There's a problem with that...**

**Usui: Huh?**

**Me: My internet is down...**

**Usui: WHAT?!**

**Me: Yeah... This chapter is going to have to be postponed till like... August.**

**Usui: Great.**

**Me: But in the mean time... I can write more chapters!**

***Please read***

**Sorry you guys about this chapter and then next. My internet completely crashed on me. It's been out for about 3 days now and they are sending out people to fix it... It sucks having no anime to watch and no tv. I have no inspiration at all to draw things, and school is coming up soon so this is gonna suck. Eventually, I'm going to start looking forward to writing these fanfictions.. not that I don't already, it's just that.. I have been enjoying my summer. I'm going to look for a place to release my stress from school. This is that place. Hope you guys understand. Luv You All! Thanks for all the reviews too.. It helps me want to continue writing this. See you next chapter. Bye!**

**-animelover**

**NOTE: I am planning on adding 2 additional chapters to the 25 complete chapters... one being an epilogue and the other being a TakashiXUsui... because I have the time to write that.. YAOI WARNING! Yep. See ya!**

**Edited In: ALRIGHT! My internet is FINALLY up! I am so happy. Today is... August the 8****th****.. Wow. I wrote this chapter like... two weeks ago! Ugh I can't believe that it's been down for 2 weeks. Oh yeah.**

**!PLEASE READ! **

**I am trying to come up with ideas for this fanfiction, but I just can't come up with anything. It sucks. I am very open to you people's ideas. I will be very happy if suggest an idea and I will probably use it. Also, tell me if you want an epilogue or not. Yeah. GOOD BYEUH.**


	19. Feverish Usui

**Alight guys. Welcome to chapter...19? wow. These chapters are going by SO FAST! Hmm.. maybe because I am focusing more on it now and stuff. Yep. You know what's good about this typing program too? It capitalizes the stuff that needs to be capitalized. YAY. Okay. I am happy. XD Alright. **

**Usui: Why does my name have a red ~ mark underneath it?**

**Misaki: Yeah.. that happens to me too.**

**Me: Oh. All I have to do it program it to not make it like that. All I have to do is right click and... blah blah blah blah blah blah.**

**Misaki: Oh. The red ~ is gone!**

**Me: Yep.**

**Usui: Well. There is nothing to talk about anymore so.. GET READING FOLKS!**

**Me: That's my line. :/**

**Usui: Oh well. You never say it quick enough.**

**Me: :(**

**Usui: Oh, come on! Just type the story already!**

**Me: Fine. By the way, my internet is still out.**

**Usui: That sucks... I hope that you can still find the inspiration to write this.**

**Me: Yeah. I usually go over to my friend's house and get totally demolished by him when we play video games.**

**Misaki: What kind of video games?**

**Me: COD.**

**Misaki: Whats.. COD?**

**Me: Oh yeah... COPYWRITE TO THEM. COD stands for Call of Duty Black Ops.**

**Misaki: Oh.**

**Usui: AnimeLover!**

**Me: HAI?**

**Usui: Can I call you something else besides animelover?**

**Me: Sure.. call me... Ummm... What should it be?**

**Usui: How about Baka?**

**Me: No! I'm not an idiot, you jerk!**

**Usui: Hai, Hai.**

**Me: Just call me... EpicPanda**

**Usui: EpicPanda?**

**Me: Yep.**

**Usui: Well EpicPanda, I hope that you START TO ACTUALLY TYPE THE FREAKING STORY!**

**Me: Sorry! Sorry!**

**Usui: GET READING FOLKS!**

**Me: Once again, that's my line.**

**Usui: NO ONE CARES!**

**Me: Okay... Okay!**

Miyu POV

I looked at him when he confessed his feelings. I blushed and said, "I love you too, Takashi." His eyes widened with surprise, and he said, "I never actually thought... that you would ever love me."

"How can anyone not love you?"

He blushed and looked away. I hugged him, and he hugged me back. I smiled, then shyly kissed him on the cheek. He blushed even more, if that was possible.

"Miyu... b-before you go... I want.. to ask you something..."

"What is it?"

"Will you be my girl-"

"Of course I will!" I practically screamed.

Takashi's face lit up, and he kissed me again on the lips, and left to go home.

Usui POV

We walked home to our apartment, and I placed my crutches near the door. I limped over to the couch and sat down, placing my right leg on the coffee table. I closed my eyes, and rested there a bit, falling asleep.

Misaki POV

We walked home to our apartment and I decided to call my mom. I walked to the kitchen and dialed the house phone number.

~A Phone Call Later...~

It turns out that my dad was still living there, and he was actually the one who picked up the phone. He said that he is going to stay. I guess that I am going to have to make enough money to get my own apartment or house. I walked out to the living room and saw Usui asleep on the couch with his legs relaxed on the coffee table. I saw his face cringe in discomfort, and out of nowhere he started to breathe harder. I walked up to him and put my hand on his forehead.

It felt hot. I walked back into the kitchen and got a rag or two and wet them with cold water. I squeezed the rags until they were damp, and walked out to Usui who had now waken up from his sleep. He looked up at me, and asked, "What are those rags for?"

"They're for you."

"Oh." He looked at me and I could make out a faint blush on his face as I put the damp towel on his forehead. I sat down on the other side of the couch and he started to lay down, his head on my lap and his legs hanging off the edge of the small couch because of his height. He seemed to be like an angel while he slept. He looked so... peaceful.

I suddenly felt weary, and I switched out the towels on his forehead. I lamely put the back of my hand against my forehead, but it felt perfectly fine. I didn't feel hot at all. I stood up and placed a pillow underneath Usui's head. I walked to the kitchen, and got a couple more towels and set them in a bowl of cold water. I silently put them next to Usui and left a note saying that I went out to get groceries for dinner.

I walked out of the door, and I noticed that Takashi was walking out of his apartment too. I decided to make small talk, by saying, "Hey, Takashi!"

He looked over at me, and smiled. "Hey Misaki! What are you doing?"

"I'm just going out to buy some groceries to make dinner. You?"

"I was actually planning to go get dinner, and bring it home... since I'm not that great of a chef."

"Really? Me too!"

"Haha! I guess we have something in common!"

"Yeah.. I try but always fail. It seems as if Usui took cooking classes for years and practiced everyday."

"I know right! One time I was there and he made dinner in less than 5 minutes!"

"Really?"

We talked and talked until we reached a grocery shop. Takashi said that he would be a little further down the street getting food from a Japanese restaurant.

~TIIIIIMMMMMIME SKIIIIIIPPPPPPP~

We walked back to the apartment building, and we said our goodbyes and entered our apartments. I saw Usui was awake, reading a book. He was wearing glasses, which made him look very handsome. Usui heard the door open, so he looked over his shoulder and smiled.

I didn't notice that I was staring at him until he said, "Like what you see, Misaki?"

I blushed and snapped back, "YOU STUPID PERVERT!"

He smirked and said, "I'm feeling fine by the way."

"IT'S NOT LIKE I SHOULD HAVE TO CHECK UP ON YOU!"

"Hai, hai. I love you, Misaki." He said limping up next to me.

"I hate you."

"I know this all too well already."

He kissed me on the lips passionately and I blushed harder than before.

"I love you."

"I-I love -yyou too... Usui."

**The End.**

**Misaki: Wait... WHAT? THAT'S THE END?**

**Me: no! thats not what I meant! I meant the end of the chapter!**

**Misaki: thank Kami-sama.**

**Me: why can't you just say thank God?**

**Misaki: Ask yourself. You typed it.**

**Me: True... true.**

**Usui: Soo.. It's been a while. I see that you have been working on a different fanfiction than this one... when you haven't even finished this one!**

**Me: HEY! WHY DON'T YOU TRY WRITING A CHAPTER!**

**Usui: FINE. I WILL.**

**Me: GOOD.**

**Usui: GOOD.**

**Misaki: guys.. calm down.**

**Me: You are going to write the next chapter then.**

**Usui: I will. *evil grin***

**Me: Dear Kami-sama... please help us.**

**Usui: MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

**Misaki: I have a feeling that there will be some... sexual content in the next chapter.**

**Me: same.**

**Usui: mwahahahaahaha! *Turns into fangirl* I am going to write in soooo much fluuuuuff!**

**Me: we are all doomed.**

**Misaki: more like I'm doomed.**

**Me, Misaki: WE'RE BOTH DOOMED!**

**~ yay I gots chapter 19 done. I am a happy camper. ok... so please give me a good idea for the chapters... I honestly have no clue what to write... but I have plenty of motivation. If I use your brilliant idea... all credit goes to you! If you want to write some of the chapter... just pm me what you wrote and If it is good, then I will use it. Make sure that you put in bold letters and parenthesis **

**like this**

**example: (Written By: Animelover910)**

**and I will put it in. if you forget to put a little note on that you wrote it... I will put it in. XD**

**yeah... love you all and remember! Constructive criticism is always allowed! Unless you say: this story sucks balls of the beach... that's when I become all like... f*** you! So yeah. Thanks! Bye guys. See you next chapter... or... usui will. He is apparently planning to write the next chapter. Anyways: BUH-BYE!**

**-animelover910**


End file.
